<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow The Storm by Krit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931256">Follow The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit'>Krit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let It Rain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cut &amp; Run - Madeleine Urban &amp; Abigail Roux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 2015, three teenagers were sent to the C&amp;G Ranch in Austin Texas.<br/>Cooper Grady : First-cousin-once-removed of Ty Grady<br/>Elaina Richter : Daughter of Ty's ex-girlfriend whose life he remains a solid part of<br/>Patrick O'Connor : Eldest nephew of Nick O'Flaherty</p><p>The story will span over several years. Tags and such will be added/updated, but the rating will most likely remain the same, even when they get older. Things will get steamy when they're adults, but probably not enough to up the rating.</p><p>(This is a sequel to When The Levee Breaks. That fic contains discussion of and recovery from childhood sexual abuse. If you would rather not read that one, all you really need to know going into this one is that Ty and his cousin's son were both abused as children.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let It Rain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer of 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>June 2015</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cooper bounced his leg as he watched the scenery pass outside the window of the truck. Steady, even breaths, he reminded himself. No need to be nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to be nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper startled a little, the voice pulling him out of his head. He had somehow forgotten that someone was <em>driving</em> the truck. Zane’s little sister, Annie didn’t look <em>exactly</em> like him. But she was very obviously his sister. The same kind and caring face. On Zane it was a sort of Gentle Giant dichotomy. On Annie, it just made her seem like a very nice lady. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not nervous.” He mumbled, willing himself to stop bouncing his leg. “I’m anxious. There’s a difference.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s okay, too.”</p><p> </p><p>The front gate was as obnoxious as Ty said. The house was nice. Huge. The sun was so bright, and it was so hot. For a split second, Cooper worried that he’d made a mistake. But he wanted to do this. It sounded like fun. <em>Actual</em> fun. And he didn’t want to be one of those people who just curled up in a ball, too afraid to live their life. </p><p> </p><p>He was a Grady. He could be brave. He’d survived worse than heat stroke and social anxiety. </p><p> </p><p>When they entered the house, an older woman was already sweeping into the hall. Foyer. It was called a foyer. That was the word Zane used. The woman looked even more like Zane than Annie did. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good! This one is Tyler’s cousin, yes? The girl is here already. Her flight was early, so your father went and picked her up rather than have you go early and wait, or make two trips.” She spoke only to Annie, and Cooper let himself fade into the background. His heart was beating a little too hard to want to talk to anyone anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that. You set her up in my old room, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and Zane’s is set up for Cooper, and we’ll put the other boy in the second guest room.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper blinked a bit when she said his name. She seemed to only have a vague, passing understanding of who he and the other kids were. </p><p> </p><p>“Patrick, mother. The other one is called Patrick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Who was he again?”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper snorted quietly and craned his neck to look around without moving. This place was insane and he was barely inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s nephew. One of Ty’s friends I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nick.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper hadn’t even registered that he’d spoken until both women turned to look at him. He stood up straight, blinking owlishly at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Um. Nick. That’s... that’s Ty’s friend. The one whose nephew is coming. Patrick. Nick’s nephew who’s my age.” He bobbed his head a little as he paraphrased what Nick had told him ages ago. ‘I have a nephew your age. He’s smart like you.’</p><p> </p><p>Cooper cleared his throat a little as he snapped his mouth shut again. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, dear.” The woman said. Oh god what did Ty say her name was? Bethany? No, that was Ty and Zane’s daughter. She was coming to Austin next week to intern at Annie’s clinic. Melanie? That wasn’t right. It was something....oh, he <em>knew</em> he knew it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am. I’m Cooper.” He stepped forward and held his hand out. </p><p> </p><p>“Likewise, Cooper.” She gave an amused smile as she shook his hand. “You can call me Beverly.”</p><p> </p><p>Yes! <em>Beverly</em>! That was it! </p><p> </p><p>“You said Elaina’s already here?” Now, that was a name he knew. Ty had mentioned her a handful of times over the years, and assured him they would become friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s settling in and resting a bit before lunch. She’s a bit jetlagged. I imagine you are, too. It’s not a long flight, mind you, but any amount of time in the air is much too long in my opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper had known this woman for three minutes and he was already obsessed with her. She was insane. Ty said she used to be mean, but she wasn’t anymore. She’d had the fear of Mara Grady put into her. He supposed that was enough to cure anyone of being a total bitch. </p><p> </p><p>They showed him to his room. Which had clearly once been someone’s, and converted into a guest room. </p><p> </p><p>“We cleared everything out, but feel free to snoop for anything we missed. Z used to hide anything he didn’t want mother throwing away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Cooper nodded and set his suitcase and guitar next the dresser, and his duffle and backpack on the bed. “Thanks. Really. They said you were nice, and you are, and I appreciate it.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor near where Annie was standing in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” She said softly. “Z gave you my number, yeah? You can call me whenever. Any reason. Day or night.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper scoffed. “I’m not gonna annoy you at three in the morning cuz I had a bad dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that now.” He muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“You remember when Ty was overseas that last time? My brother called me in the middle of the night <em>at least</em> a dozen times. When I say I don’t mind, I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper looked up at her face, and she was smiling warmly. He couldn’t help but be reminded of his mom. “Thanks.” He mumbled again. “I’m gonna... take a nap, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Elaina’s across the hall over there. We’re putting Patrick at the end of the hall further down. Bathroom is the opposite end. That door as well as this one have locks. You’re free to use them as you please. Same with the room. It’s yours for the summer. Just don’t break anything and you can set it up however.” She rapped her knuckles on the doorframe a couple times, and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>Cooper stood there for a moment before going to the door and closing it. He stared at the lock, and quickly reached out and twisted it, like he wasn’t sure if it would work. He heard it click, and his breath started to even out. The pressure in his head subsided. His heart slowed. He stared at the locked handle, almost waiting for someone to come in anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and turned, sliding down to sit back against the locked door. He pulled his phone out and opened his contact list. As well as Annie’s number, he had his mother, his therapist, and pretty much every adult in his life. He didn’t have a lot of friends his age. He didn’t have <em>any</em> friends his age. One of the many reasons for the summer job. </p><p> </p><p>He texted his mother that he made it in safe. Sent another to Zane, telling him that his sister was really nice and he wanted Beverly to be his grandmother. Then he texted Nick and Ty and told them he had a lock on his door, utilizing a ridiculous amount of exclamation points. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Elaina groaned and pulled the sheet over her head. She wasn’t even half awake, and it was more than she wanted to be. Her flight had been stupidly early because of a stupid layover that the stupid airline ended up cancelling anyway because Kansas is <em>stupid</em> and apparently tornadoes are a thing that <em>actually</em> happen there.  </p><p> </p><p>Her alarm chimed at her, announcing that it was the time she told it to wake her up. Because she was <em>stupid</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Nooooooo!” She groaned, flailing her hand out, grasping for the stupid thing to turn it off. Once it was quiet, she growled in frustration. Well. She was awake <em>now</em>. </p><p> </p><p>By the time she managed to gather a change of clothes and her toiletries bag, and make it down the hall, someone was already in the bathroom. She thumped her head against the door, and stood there, dozing off a bit to the calming sound of the shower running on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t noticed it stop, still in her half conscious state. And so when the door opened, she stumbled forward with it, yelping in surprise, and causing a matching yelp from the person who opened it. </p><p> </p><p>She righted herself and squinted at the flushed boy with damp hair. He stared at her with wide eyes and she raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Patrick?” She guessed. </p><p> </p><p>“Cooper.” He corrected her. “Patrick is coming tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded absently and gestured behind him with her full hands. “There still hot water?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Yeah. I think they have one of those tankless heaters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Niiiiiiice.” She nodded again before shaking her head and moving out of the way. “Sorry. Go. I’ll just. Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” He shuffled past her, fidgeting with his shirt. “I’ll um... see you at dinner. Don’t... fall asleep in there, alright? Not safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.” She assured him as she claimed the bathroom. He seemed nice. Cooper was Ty’s cousin, right? Patrick was.... she had no idea who Patrick was. She’d find out tomorrow, apparently. With the horses, and whatever the hell ‘Ranch Hands’ actually did. </p><p> </p><p>She managed to not fall asleep and crack her head open while in the shower, which she counted as a personal victory. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Patrick chewed on his tongue as he listened to the ranch hands tell them what everything was. The entire morning so far had just been a tour of the ranch and a rough preliminary explanation of things, and it was already <em>so much</em>. He wanted to learn it all. He wanted to do well. He wanted to prove he <em>could. </em>He knew he was here because he told his mom he wanted to be a Marine. He wasn’t sure if this was meant to scare him away from it, or prepare him, but he knew he had something to prove here. </p><p> </p><p>Cooper and Elaina were nice at least. He knew a little bit about Cooper already. Had met him once before in passing. Even if they didn’t become friends or anything, they could at least probably work well together. He wasn’t sure why they were here. Cooper’s cousin was one of Nick’s teammates. Maybe he wanted to be a Marine too. </p><p> </p><p>By lunch time, they were already starting to get tired. Patrick’s face felt so hot. Another ranch hand approached them, eyeing him warily. “We’re gonna need to marinate that one in sun screen, or he’s gonna have skin cancer by the end of the week.” She said matter-of-factly. Patrick’s eyes widened and he shrugged defensively. </p><p> </p><p>“I put on some this morning.” Which was a bald faced lie, but still.</p><p> </p><p>“Go put on more. And ask Harry for a hat. And a thin long sleeved shirt. And maybe we can find something inside for you to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a ginger, not a vampire!” Patrick growled. He knew he was pale, and he burned easily, but the fear in this woman’s eyes seemed excessive. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll pick up some of the really strong stuff. SPF 75 or something. And we’ll get him a hat.” The woman who had been giving them the tour patted her on the arm. Was it Janet? He was pretty sure her name was Janet. He was so focused on what she was teaching them, he’d forgotten her name. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go put on more sunscreen and find a hat.” He offered. A strangled squeak had him turning, and he saw the other two teenagers covering their faces, apparently making every effort not to burst out laughing. “You done?” He deadpanned. Which only made them fail in their efforts, and fall over, cackling wildly. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When Patrick showered that night, he was exhausted and sore. His skin was hot and tight and red. Even washing it hurt. <em>Fuck</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He pressed his burned face against the tiled wall. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to die in Texas. </p><p> </p><p>~*~ </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>July 2015</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elaina wasn’t sure what had woken her at first. And then she heard it again. A strange keening sound. She rolled out of bed and stepped into the hall. It was louder. It was coming from Cooper’s room. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s door opened and his sleepy face peered out. “What in the hell is that?” He grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>They went to Cooper’s door and Elaina tried the handle. It was locked. The sound was louder at the door and definitely coming from inside the room. It sounded like a wounded animal. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he hurt?” She asked frantically. She knocked on the door. “Coop?” She called out. “Are you okay?”  Her face scrunched and she looked at Patrick. “I don’t wanna knock or shout louder, cuz I don’t wanna wake anybody else up, but I wonder if we <em>should</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“He might be hurt.” Patrick scratched his head, the worry on his face growing, as he woke more. “We should get somebody. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I think... I think he might be having a nightmare. I can pick the lock, but if we just burst in and wake him up...” She slapped her hand on the door a few times. “Ty always tells me never to wake him up when he’s having a nightmare.” </p><p> </p><p>“So we don’t barge in and shake him. We don’t wanna wake the whole house. What if...” He squinted at the door. “Hang on. I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>He raced back to his room, and in a minute, Elaina heard a shrill chiming coming from inside Cooper’s room. Patrick came back out into the hall, his phone pressed to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That might work!” They listened to the phone ring until it went to voicemail, and Patrick called again, putting it on speakerphone. The pained cries subsided, and there were a few more sounds before the ringing stopped, and they heard Cooper’s trembling voice over the speaker and through the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina and Patrick stared at each other, unsure of what to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy.” Elaina tried, hesitantly, throwing her hands up in a shrug. “It sounded like you were having a rough dream. You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I.....  I don’t... Elaina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, man. It’s me. Trick is with me too. He’s the one who called you. We’re in the hallway. Your door is locked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Patrick offered. “You, uh... you want us to grab you some water or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... um.” Cooper sounded a little clearer, and they heard him take a few slow shaky breaths. “Just a nightmare.” He finally managed. </p><p> </p><p>Elaina bit her lip. She didn’t want to just go back to bed. That sounded bad. And he didn’t sound okay. She had seen some of Ty’s nightmares and the after effect and-</p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Do you know what one of my earliest memories of Ty was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? No?”</p><p> </p><p>“He had spent the night. I was really little. I had woken up in the middle of the night, and he was in the living room. He was watching some black and white movie that wasn’t in English. And there was soda and candy and cookies on the coffee table. He told me he’d had a bad dream, and sugar always made him feel better. I told him I had a bad dream too. He let me stay up with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like him.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “How about I go raid the kitchen for snacks? You unlock the door, and we can have a picnic until you can fall back asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that.” He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Trick’ll stay here with you, and I’ll be right back, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She moved as quickly and as quietly as she could, pilfering cookies and candy, water and soda. She was back to the room in minutes, and Cooper let them in. He had obviously been crying, and looked exhausted. They sat on the bed and pulled up a movie on Cooper’s laptop. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need snuggles or space?” Elaina asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Um. Snuggles actually sound really nice. But I might change my mind.” Cooper admitted quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She responded easily. “Just let us know if you do, and we’ll shift around.” </p><p> </p><p>They cuddled up on the bed, Cooper sandwiched between them. He was tense for a moment but relaxed quickly. They fell asleep during the second movie, limbs tangled and bellies full of sugar. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>August 2015</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cooper’s fourteenth birthday was a laid back and very enjoyable affair. Annie and Mark brought Sadie and Bethany to the house, and they had a very big breakfast with chocolate chip banana pancakes and ridiculously complicated smoothies. </p><p> </p><p>He opened presents, which, to his amusement, were mostly books and sheet music. They already knew him so well.  </p><p> </p><p>Then they went to the cat sanctuary and met Ty’s tigers. Barnum seemed to like Patrick the most, which he claimed was “ginger solidarity”. </p><p> </p><p>Cooper liked all the big cats. Even the mountain lion. The big white tiger tried to scare them, but Cooper just thought he was beautiful. They were all so impressive. </p><p> </p><p>They went downtown and did some shopping, just exploring mostly. Stopping at random cafes and ice cream shops along the way, snacking in lieu of stopping for an actual lunch. The three of them were starting high school in a month, and took the opportunity to ask Bethany as many questions as they could think of. </p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the house, Cooper set up a Skype call with various family members and opened the presents they sent down. </p><p> </p><p>“Beaumont, if that’s a gun, I swear-“ his mother started as Cooper opened the present from Ty and Zane. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first of all, how do you think I sent a gun across several states in the mail? Second-“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying <em>you</em> are <em>not</em> able to just mail weaponry to people?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>could</em>, but why would I go to the trouble when I could just give it to him in person at Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’ll be better able to whoop your ass then?”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, he got me a pocket knife for my bat mitzvah.” Elaina pointed out. Cooper knew which knife she was talking about, though she had a few. It was <em>very</em> pretty. </p><p> </p><p>Cooper laughed and opened the box, which was not a weapon of <em>any</em> kind, but instead, a <em>very</em> nice harmonica and a copy of Frankenstein that looked suspiciously old. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way this is first edition?” He stared at Zane through the computer screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Not first, no.” Zane admitted in a regretful tone. “But. When my dealer told me that he couldn’t get <em>anything</em> from the nineteenth century, I asked him what the oldest copy he could get me was, and...” he trailed off, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper raised an eyebrow before opening the book to the copyright page. “Holy crap!” He whispered in disbelief. “This book was printed <em>exactly</em> one hundred years before I was born! <em>To the day</em>!” He grinned widely and looked back up. “Thank you! This is awesome!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s so nice to hear you talk about your dealer, and know you’re talking about books.” Annie muttered. Zane glared through the camera. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were meant to.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was a buffet of pizza and fried chicken and even more junk food in front of the tv. They watched a filmed stage adaptation of Frankenstein, which even Beverly enjoyed. Apparently, while it wasn’t her favorite story, Beverly had a fondness for Mary Shelley. She had officially become Cooper’s third grandma. </p><p> </p><p>As they were getting ready for bed, Patrick piped up with a suggestion. “You know... it would probably be pretty easy to convince the adults to let us all get together over spring break. You guys could come up to Boston with Ty and Zane, and we can convince Uncle Nick and Uncle Kelly to take us all out on the boat. Like... I mean, I know we’re all probably gonna come back here next summer, too. This has been pretty freaking awesome. And I know we’re gonna stay in touch until then. I just...”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds awesome.” Elaina assured him. “And totally doable. Coop?”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper grinned. “Absolutely!”</p><p> </p><p>He really liked this whole ‘having friends’ thing. He decided he wanted to stick with it. And Easter on a yacht in Boston sounded pretty damn cool. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> <em>March 2016</em> </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The day was warm, but the breeze was cold on the harbor. Elaina was wearing a sundress over her swimsuit and the boys pulled on unzipped hoodies. It was a nice day. Elaina had managed to corner each member of Sidewinder separately and ask if she could try “one sip” of their beer, so she was feeling pretty good.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t Passover around now?” Patrick asked her as she joined the boys on the flybridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Not this year. It’ll be right after my birthday.” She sprawled out on the lounge chair next to Cooper’s. “Whatcha reading?”</p><p> </p><p>“Book about werewolves. Why do your holidays move around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Different calendar. Any vampires?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Cooper laughed and Patrick rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lame!” She announced. “Everything is better with vampires.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your incorrect opinion has been noted and dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you guys are done being weird about horror shit, look up here. Don’t move but just look up.”</p><p> </p><p>They lifted their heads to see Patrick aiming his new camera at them. He was taking a photography class, and his parents had really leaned into supporting his new hobby. He snapped a few photos of his friends and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“How do we look?” Cooper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Really cool. I’m gonna submit these to Yacht Enthusiasts Weekly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you both look like total dorks.” He smirked as they glared at him. “But you’re my dorks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww!” They both cooed sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>They ate barbecue and talked about school. Patrick took photos of the sunset behind the city skyline as Nick pulled the Fiddler out of the harbor. They made a giant nest of pillows and blankets on the fly bridge, and watched the stars. Nick had brought them far enough out so that they could actually make out some of the constellations.</p><p> </p><p>The adults hung out with them for a bit. Cooper pulled out his guitar, and they played a game. Cooper would play a random song, and whoever recognized it had to sing it. A few of them stumped everyone but Ty, and the others claimed it was cheating. Though when he started up Take Me Home Country Roads, <em>everyone</em> joined in.</p><p> </p><p>The adults turned in below deck, and the teenagers stayed on the flybridge. Snuggled up together in their little fort, under the stars, rocked to sleep by the sea.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>June 2016</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The speed at which Elaina ran at Patrick, and the force with which she collided into and hugged him, was nearly enough to knock him off his feet. Several strangers in the crowded Austin airport turned to stare at screeching girl and the laughing boy she had all but attacked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here and you’re taller and you’re here and I’m here and we’re here and Cooper will be here soon!” She screamed gleefully. Patrick squeezed her as tight as he could, unable to stop laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m like three inches taller than last summer. At least an inch and a half since spring. Ma says I’m gonna be taller than Uncle Nick when I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you get as tall as Zane, you have to give me piggyback rides like he does, cuz this,” she let go and held her hand up at the top of her head to signify her height, “is as tall as I’m gonna get.” She was almost as tall as him, but he had at least one or two more growth spurts to go.</p><p> </p><p>“I can probably give you a piggy back ride now.” He offered. He had started working out with his father and uncles, and was fairly proud of himself. He grinned as Elaina’s face lit up, and he turned around and crouched down so she could hop on.</p><p> </p><p>“If you drop her, I ain’t spending the evening in the emergency room!” Mark admonished, from the arrivals board, checking to see when Cooper’s flight was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“To the Starbucks!” Elaina proclaimed. “Onward!”</p><p> </p><p>Clinging to her friend for dear life as he ran through a crowded airport was a little more precarious than riding a horse out through the country. But somehow, even more fun. Patrick took a sharp turn, and Elaina buried her face in his neck, her legs squeezing his waist as she shrieked with laughter, waiting for them to tip over.</p><p> </p><p>But they didn’t. And when Cooper finally arrived with his luggage and a tired grin on his face, they were waiting for him, unbruised and bones intact, with his favorite flavor of caffeine.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“They’re multiplying.” Elaina was staring at Patrick with a horrified grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” He asked, squinting at her. He sounded like he was dreading the answer. Cooper laughed quietly as he watched Elaina repeatedly poke Patrick’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Your freckles. The sun screen you’re using is keeping you from getting burned, but you’re not tanning either. You’re just growing more freckles.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m not! Shut up.” He swatted at her hand and she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“They kind of are going from a sprinkling to slowly overtaking your body.” Cooper offered helpfully. And it was true. “Kinda splotchy, almost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look whose talking!” Patrick admonished. “Have you seen your own skin lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>true</em>!” Elaina gasped. “Oh my god, are freckles contagious?!” She pressed her hands to her own face, with an exaggerated look of fear.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>wish</em>!” Cooper scoffed. “Freckles are awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“We <em>are</em> sexy bitches.” Patrick informed her in a deadpanned tone.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him, smirking with her eyebrow raised, before turning to Cooper and slowly poking the side of his nose while exclaiming in a garbled obnoxious voice “<em>Freckle face!</em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>July 2016</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Having finished his work for the day, Cooper was still a bit restless and offered to help Juanita in the house. He ended up bringing Beverly her lunch, and was treated to her telling off some idiot on the phone. She had the man on speakerphone and Cooper could hear him trying to justify the offer he was making her.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense.” Cooper muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Beverly grinned. “Harper, even my son-in-law’s fourteen year old cousin can tell you’re full of shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, a child isn’t going to understand the complexities of-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not complex, it’s basic logic.” At Beverly’s smug grin and ‘go on then’ wave of her hand, Cooper continued. “I may be a kid, but I know basic math, and my mother is a tax adjuster who does numbers for farming operations. And I know enough about how this ranch operates to know, that what you’re proposing <em>sounds</em> good at face value, and might <em>look</em> good for the first year or so, but any more long term, and the damage <em>far</em> outweighs the benefits.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you think you have a better idea?” The man on the phone huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir, I’m fourteen.” He couldn’t help a small smile as Beverly cackled. “But I’m sure if you give me and my friends a week or two, and we could come up with a more profitable proposal than yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to insult my intelligence and qualifications, boy?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No sir, not at all. I don’t know you from Adam. It’s entirely possible that you know exactly what you’re doing, and are just trying to scam my family out of millions a year.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a solid minute. Beverly was staring at him with a mix of pride and amusement. “So which is it, Harper?” She asked the man on the phone. “Are you an idiot or a crook?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is... <em>possible</em>... some of my people may have <em>misunderstood</em> some <em>details</em>. We’ll reassess the proposal and have it back to you by the end of the month.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do that. And in the meantime, I’ll have my grandkids see if they can come up with something better.” She hung up on the man and sighed, reaching for the food Cooper had brought her. “That was well handled. Would you kids be interested at all in learning more of the business side of things?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know <em>I</em> definitely would!” Cooper answered excitedly. “I’m sure the others would too.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll all discuss it at super, then. Would you like to keep me company for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper spent the rest of the day in Beverly’s office, and the next day, all three of the kids were learning how to run the ranch, not just work on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>August 2016</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>A loud growl of frustration pulled Patrick and Elaina’s attention to the stable where Cooper had retreated to take a phone call. They walked in to find him standing with his forehead pressed to the wall, muttering angry noises, his phone on the ground next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, champ.” Patrick offered lightly. “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. <em>fucking</em>. <strong><em>talk to him!</em></strong>” Cooper shouted before lifting his head up to take a slow breath, and then thunk it gently against the wall again.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>few</em> more details necessary, bud.” Elaina told him as the two of them went to stand on either side of him.</p><p> </p><p>“My dad.” He sighed dejectedly. “I love him.” He insisted. “I really do. And I <em>know</em> he loves me. But he is <em>impossible </em>to talk to about anything!” He turned around and slid down the wall, the others sitting with him.</p><p> </p><p>“He call you about your birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It was really nice. He’s very proud of me. He hopes I have fun tomorrow. He’s got my present for me when I get home.”</p><p> </p><p>His friends sat quietly, listening and nodding, waiting patiently for him to explain why he was upset. But instead of explaining, he just closed his eyes and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Either he needs to stop walking on eggshells with me, or I need to stop expecting him to. It just makes everything awkward. Both of us waiting for the other to freak out. I feel like I can’t trust him with anything that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean... what do you wanna tell him? What are you afraid he’ll say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything.” Cooper said softly. “I wanna talk to my dad about my life without feeling like...” He snorted and shook his head. “It’s not gonna happen. He’s <em>never</em> gonna stop treating me like I’m broken.” He propped his elbows on his knees and dropped his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Elaina and Patrick shared questioning looks over his head. They knew that his parents were divorced. That he had nightmares. That he was in therapy. The most they’d ever gotten him to explain, was him waving his hand around his head while saying “I got... stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t wanna pry. His business was his, and if he didn’t wanna talk about it, they weren’t gonna make him. But they wanted to help.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what’s worse.” Cooper grumbled. “The disappointment or the pity.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina reached out and rubbed his back and Patrick tried to think of something to say.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they decided to just sit with him for a while before getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Beth was going to be starting veterinary school in the fall, and had been spending more and more time with Annie and on the ranch. There began a Sunday evening tradition of family dinner followed by family sitting on the back deck. Very little conversation, but a comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie had become very fond of jigsaw puzzles, and she and the girls would work on them while Cooper plucked at his guitar and Patrick took photos. Harrison and Beverly reading while Mark and Annie cuddled on the porch swing.</p><p> </p><p>It was Patrick’s favorite thing about photography, really. Capturing the more fleeting banal moments of life and giving them the permanence they deserved. To commemorate the things people so often take for granted.</p><p> </p><p>Family. Serenity. The moments in between events. When people are at their most human. After his grandfather had died, Patrick asked his mother if she had any happy memories at all from her childhood. She told him it was the little things. Those were the most important. The moments she cherished.</p><p> </p><p>So that was what he tried to hold on to. Helping his little brother and sister with their school work. Quiet evenings on the ranch. Watching baseball with his uncles on the Fiddler. Folding laundry with his mom. Grocery shopping with his dad. Being on FaceTime with Cooper and Elaina as they did nothing at all. Just wanting to be together when they were hundreds of miles apart.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick had always wanted some great meaning to his life. Thought he would be a Marine like his uncle and a teacher like his parents. To have some great impact on the world. To know he lived a life worth something.</p><p> </p><p>But more and more, he wondered if that was bullshit. If the real meaning was so much simpler than he thought. If the only thing that mattered was being with people he cared about, and doing what made him happy.</p><p> </p><p>He cared about Cooper and Elaina. They made him happy. His family. His photography. The ranch. The horses. The boat. Boston. Austin. He wanted to see Cooper’s mountains. He wanted to explore Elaina’s favorite spots in Fell’s Point.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he need to be a Marine when he could cheer Cooper up after a nightmare, or protect his siblings from bullies? Why did he need to leave some lasting impression on strangers, when he could give everything he had to people he already loved?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>December 2016</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>None of them were entirely sure how they’d managed to convince Elaina’s mother and Patrick’s parents to let them spend the entire second half of winter break on top of a snow covered mountain in the middle of nowhere West Virginia. It <em>may</em> have had something to do with the reassuring number of Marines present.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, said Marines were at Ty’s parents’ house, and the kids were all at Cooper’s house. But they were close by enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Your little girlfriend is allowed to celebrate New Year’s, right?” Lizzy asked. Cooper blinked owlishly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma... She’s Jewish. You’re thinking of Jehovah’s Witness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ma.........” Cooper shook his head and retreated to his bedroom with the snacks he’d been gathering.</p><p> </p><p>He found Elaina and Patrick cackling, having clearly overheard the exchange. “I apologize for the average West Virginian’s lack of understanding of any religion that’s not baptist or devil worship.” He announced in an Official Disclaimer voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you also have those weird snake handler people?” Patrick asked as Cooper dumped the food on the bed and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He admitted, ruefully. “Yes we do. And I’m really not looking forward to explaining to her that I’ve been reading a lot about Wicca and paganism. <em>Not</em> gonna be a fun conversation for anybody.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we circle back to how I’m apparently your girlfriend?” Elaina asked with her hand raised. Cooper shrugged and climbed onto the bed with them.</p><p> </p><p>“I only have two friends. You’re the girl one. If it makes you feel better, she refers to Patrick as my little boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“It makes <em>me</em> feel better.” Patrick announced, and Cooper and Elaina both threw cookies at him.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cheered, and Cooper turned to see Patrick plant a big kiss on Elaina’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wow, really?</em>!” He admonished, laughing as he watched Elaina blush wildly, both of his friends grinning. Something twisted in his stomach, and he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, where are my manners?” Patrick conceded, looking more Cheshire than contrite, before taking hold of Cooper’s shoulder and pressing a big wet kiss to his cheek as well.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper felt his face heat up, and he was sure it had nothing to do with the glass of champagne that his mother let them have, or the refill that they all snuck.</p><p> </p><p>Later, as they were settling down to sleep in their bedding nest on the floor, Cooper took a deep breath and decided he didn’t like uncertainty. And that there was almost no one he trusted more than his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Trick? Can you do me a favor? I wanna see something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what’s up?” All three of them sat up, and Cooper took another breath, confirming that the twisty feeling in his stomach wasn’t panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, <em>again</em>?” Patrick grinned. The sight immediately settled something inside him. Just like the slightly manic amusement on Elaina’s face. These were his people.</p><p> </p><p>“No, like, for real. I wanna see how I feel about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Patrick cocked his head and squinted at the ceiling. “I’m almost <em>certain</em> this is <em>exactly</em> how my uncle ended up with a husband... But I’m <em>also</em> pretty sure there’s more to that story than what they told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a yes or a no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me or him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both. Like you said, just to be sure. Also, we really <em>should</em> be each other’s first kiss, if nothing else. It just seems right.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper shuddered a little at that. He’d <em>been</em> kissed before. That was half the point. This would be the first kiss he wanted. That he asked for. Taking his own life into his own hands and deciding what <em>he</em> wanted for himself. That was the point. He was allowed to be scared, and he was allowed to do things that scared him.</p><p> </p><p>These were his friends. He was safe with them. He loved them. If nothing else, he <em>knew</em> that he could trust them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, alright.” Patrick grinned and shrugged as Elaina clapped excitedly. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over and placed his hand on Cooper’s cheek, pressing their lips together. Cooper was wrong. He’d <em>never</em> been kissed like this before. That twisting feeling was back, but he was starting to think it wasn’t a bad thing. He kissed back, his own hand settling on Patrick’s shoulder. It wasn’t anything deep or intense. But it left Cooper’s lips and fingertips tingling as they broke apart, both of them smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“That was hot.” Elaina informed them plainly, catching their attention and making them laugh. “Okay, my turn!”</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his hand into her hair. Her lips were smaller than Patrick’s, but chapped where his had been soft.</p><p> </p><p>If kissing Patrick was different, kissing Elaina was something new entirely. Simultaneously easy going and hyper, as she was in everything she did. Playful. She nipped at his bottom lip, and they both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper was feeling a lot of things. But he knew that he was happy. He knew he wasn’t broken or paralyzed. He wasn’t gonna curl up and die. He was gonna live his life.</p><p> </p><p>He also knew that watching Patrick pull Elaina into his lap as she laughed and stuck her tongue in his mouth, made more than a few pleasant feelings stir inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright already! No boinking in my bedroom!” He laughed as they both blushed and separated.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.” Elaina cleared her throat. “That was fun. Gentlemen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that was good. Full points, everyone. Go team.” Patrick chuckled as they settled back down. “Coop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten out of ten. Would <em>definitely</em> recommend.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, they snuggled back up, like they often did, happy and comfortable, and together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">January 2017</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cooper picked at the loose thread on the arm of the couch. It had always been there. He always had an impulse to rip it out, or ask Cindy if she had any scissors. But he never did. He wondered if she snagged the fabric on purpose. To give her patients something to focus on when they were trying to collect their thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“I kissed my friends.” He blurted out after five minutes of silence. She was probably used to that by now. He wasn’t good at articulating his thoughts and feelings well. That’s why he liked his music so much. He could express himself without having to actually say anything or make sense. Even when he started playing with lyrics, it was always more vague poetry than...</p><p> </p><p>“Spin the bottle?” Cindy asked lightly. He’d been seeing her for a few years now. She’d figured out pretty quick that the more casually she approached things, the more comfortable he was. He couldn’t deal with things that were a big deal. Too much pressure. Too much risk in a wrong answer. Never knowing what was expected from him. He would just shut down. </p><p> </p><p>“Something like that.” He muttered. “It was New Year’s.” He didn’t need to tell her exactly who he meant. He only had two friends. The thread wasn’t quite long enough to wrap around his finger. But he always tried. Ty would’ve ripped the damn thing out by now. </p><p> </p><p>“How did it go?” She had a gift for sounding genuinely invested in a story while seeming to have no opinion of it whatsoever. Whenever Deuce pulled out his therapist act, you could always tell that he was looking for something specific. Like a psychological bloodhound. And he always got that <em>tone</em> to his voice when he thought something was unhealthy. Cooper and Ty had spent many a conversation complaining about that particular tone. </p><p> </p><p>“It was fun.” He shrugged. “Wasn’t <em>bad</em>. I didn’t... freak out, or anything. I never freak out around them. Not really.” He would have bad days sometimes. Or anxiety attacks. Nightmares. But Trick and Laney always seemed to understand, and never pushed. Never tried to touch him when he didn’t wanna be touched. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve said before that you feel comfortable with them. Safe. Do they know about what happened?” And there it was. The big question. The deep rooted foundation of it all. ‘<strong>What Happened</strong>’. He wasn’t actually sure who knew how much of what. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never said anything. They’ve never asked anything. I feel like I <em>should</em> tell them. Especially now. I should’ve told them before.” He could feel his anxiety stirring in his chest. He thought about telling them a hundred times. But he always had a hundred excuses not to. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Such a simple question. One he didn’t want to answer. He didn’t have to answer. Not if he didn’t want to. Cindy never pushed. Let him go at his own pace. He liked that about her. He hated being pushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m-“ <em>brokendirtybadwrongdamagedusedpathetic... </em>He took a slow breath and shook his head. Closed his eyes and counted silently. “They deserve to know.” Close enough. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want them to know?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It doesn’t matter what you want - Do as you’re told - Tell me what I wanna hear - Be a good boy</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cooper tried to wrap the thread around his finger, tugging it hard, his fingernails scrapping against the fabric of the couch. “I wanna be normal.” He muttered angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“Are your friends normal?” She had a point there. But it wasn’t the same. “What do you think will change if you tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll know.” Bluefield was a small town. <em>Everybody</em> knew What Happened. But Austin... it was nice being able to have a corner of his life where it wasn’t real. He knew he couldn’t bottle it all up. But it didn’t have to soak into <em>everything</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it would change how they see you? Do you think they would think less of you?” That wasn’t the problem. That wasn’t the point. He dug his thumbnail into the couch where the thread connected to the rest of the fabric. There was the tiniest little hole there. His nail caught on it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that. I just... I like being able to have that part of me not be there. Not part of what people think of when they think of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which part? Survivor?” Cooper rolled his eyes and scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“You know the difference between a survivor and a victim?” He snorted and shook his head. “Semantics.” He sighed. “People tell you they’re different things, or mutually exclusive. They’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t want to be a victim?” But that was the thing. He <strong>was</strong> a victim, regardless of what he wanted. That was kind of a fundamental aspect of the definition of the word. </p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want that to be the first thing people think of. I want people- <em>especially</em> the people I care about, to hear my name and think of music, and ghost stories, and math. Not vulnerability, and pity, and walking on eggshells.”</p><p> </p><p>They were both quiet for a moment before Cindy asked a new question. “Patrick is Nick’s nephew, right? His mother is one of Nick’s younger sisters?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? So?” Cooper shrugged, not sure where she was going with that. </p><p> </p><p>“You think Patrick doesn’t know what a child abuse survivor looks like? You think he and Elaina haven’t sat with you through nightmares and anxiety and put together a theory or two? You think they’ve been your best friends for a couple years now and haven’t figured out that you’ve been through some shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think they already know?” Cooper hated the choked way his voice sounded around the lump in this throat as his stomach sank. </p><p> </p><p>“I think they probably <em>suspect </em>at least. And I also think, that when they hear your name? They think of music. And ghost stories. And math, and horses, and late night movie marathons. And a dozen other things. Because they <em>know</em> you. And you are a complete and complex human to them.”</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the session, Cooper still wasn’t sure how he felt about kissing his friends, or if he wanted to talk to them about What Happened. But he felt lighter. Less conflicted. He would do what he always did. Keep moving forward, and see what’s next. </p><p> </p><p>When he left, he ran his hand over the arm of the couch, smoothing the loose thread back down against the fabric, huffing a laugh as it popped back up a bit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">April 2017</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elaina could barely believe her eyes. It was a modest 2010 Chevy Silverado pickup. Bought from an official dealer and thoroughly inspected by Ty. It was clean, sleek black, ran like a dream, and all hers. </p><p> </p><p>She was bouncing up and down with excitement as her mother reminded her of the rules and boundaries of their agreement, and just because the state had seen fit to issue her a driver’s license, didn’t mean Shannon couldn’t take it away at any given moment.</p><p> </p><p>She took at least a dozen photos to send to the boys, including a Snapchat of herself in the driver’s seat, making a kissy face and giving a peace sign, with the caption <strong>“Suck it, children!”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Cooper responded with a text asking <strong>‘What do you think my chances are of anyone in my family letting me get a motorcycle?’ </strong>To which, Patrick and Elaina agreed he’d have better luck asking Santa. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">June 2017</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s this little boutique that opened up near the bookshop, and it’s all handmade stuff, and it’s really cool, so I totally had to. They aren’t your birthday presents this year or anything, I just saw them and wanted to get them for you. They’re even in your favorite colors!”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper grinned at Elaina as she rambled, and then looked back at the tote bag she’d gotten him. It was big enough for his sheet music and binders, and even had pockets. It was more of a teal, than green, but the line drawing of the dragon on the front of it was gorgeous. </p><p> </p><p>“My favorite color is <em>blue</em>.” Patrick laughed, admiring his new camera bag that was <em>definitely</em> a vibrant shade of <em>purple</em> with black Celtic knot work decorating it. “But this is wicked awesome. Thank you. I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That <em>is</em> blue.” Elaina insisted, raising an eyebrow as her face scrunched in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Cooper and Patrick looked at each other before looking back down at the very clearly purple bag. Calling the bag she got for Cooper ‘green’ was one thing, arguable enough, sure. But that camera bag was <em>purple</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Laney....” Patrick began slowly, “what color is my hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Rrred?</strong>” She looked at him like he was insane as he squinted at her. Cooper watched, fascinated and confused. </p><p> </p><p>“But what is the <em>actual color</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>Rrrrreeeeed</em></strong><em>?” </em>She enunciated slowly, as though convinced that one of them was very stupid. Cooper’s eyes widened a little. Patrick was a redhead, yes, that was the term. But the color itself was a very deep, pure, <em>orange</em>. He looked around the room a moment, before grabbing a yellow binder nearby. </p><p> </p><p>“What color it this?” He asked. Elaina stated at him uneasily, chewing her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Red</em>?” She asked in a small quiet voice, seeming to start to realize that she might be the one who was wrong about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Cooper stated calmly, grabbing his phone and opening Google. </p><p> </p><p>“Ho. Ly. <em>Shit.</em>” Patrick muttered. Cooper shoved his phone into Elaina’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Take this test.” He ordered. He and Patrick watched her as she clicked through various images, entering her answers to the questions on each one. When she finished, she stared at the phone, blinking rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” She nodded slowly. “Hey, did you guys know I’m color blind?”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>It was Sadie’s tenth birthday. It was a big deal. Ty and Zane had even flown down with their latest foster kid. Beth had been living in Texas and going to veterinary school for a while. As soon as she turned 18, their social worker Carla handed them a file for a fifteen year old bipolar autistic boy who had been in the system since he was a toddler. </p><p> </p><p>Elaina didn’t know the whole story. She didn’t really need to. She hung out with Felix a few times. He was nice. Sad. Angry, more than anything else. But she’d put together that he had a right to be. Ty and Zane had a small home gym in their new rowhouse with a punching bag. It seemed to help. </p><p> </p><p>She was watching Sadie teach him a slight of hand coin trick. She could see how much more comfortable he seemed since she first met him. As someone who liked to call herself ‘Ty and Zane’s Practice Kid’, she could attest to how much of a benefit it was to have them. In fact, she had. Attested to the fact. Carla interviewed her personally when they first put in to be foster parents. </p><p> </p><p>Elaina didn’t know who she would be if she hadn’t imprinted on Ty like a baby duck when she was little.  She was the product of a drunken one night stand. She didn’t even know her biological father’s name. He was nice, and good looking, and not white. Those were all the details she had. And she’d never felt the need to know more. </p><p> </p><p>She loved her mom. They had what Shannon called ‘a whole Gilmore Girls thing’. No one’s life was perfect, but they always made it work. If it had only ever been the two of them, she would’ve probably turned out just fine. But she was grateful every day for her dads. She loved who she was and what she had because of them. She loved <em>them</em>. </p><p> </p><p>At some point, around middle school, whenever people would ask about her father, she’d tell them about Ty. This was her family, just as much as her mom. And she wouldn’t trade it for the world. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">July 2017</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Patrick stared at the rock in his hand. It was a geode. Sort of. Maybe. It was shiny on one side and not shiny on the other side. Elaina was always spotting and picking up shiny rocks. And weather-smoothed glass. And bottle caps. And anything else that caught her eye. She liked shiny things. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha got there?” He jumped a little as Elaina cocked her head at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I found a shiny rock.” He said, almost uncontrollably, holding it out. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw her eyes light up. “Want it?” He didn’t know what to call the feeling that bubbled inside him as she snatched it excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! This is so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>“What did the magpie discover today?” Cooper called out, laughing. The teasing scrunch of his nose made Patrick’s mouth go dry for some reason. Both boys had freckles, but they were so different. Cooper’s were most noticeable when he got too much sun, and even then it was just a light dusting of them across his nose and cheeks, and sometimes his shoulders. Not like the dark polka dots that covered Patrick’s entire body like an overripe banana. </p><p> </p><p>None of them really talked about New Year’s. They didn’t avoid it, it wasn’t awkward, it just... never came up. But Patrick couldn’t stop thinking about it. It had been fun. Easy. Like everything else they did together. And ever since coming back to Texas, something felt...</p><p> </p><p>“Trick found this one, actually!” Had her voice always sounded like that? “It’s a geode!” Her smile could always light up a room, but it had never made him feel like <em>this</em> before. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not, though.” Cooper grinned at her, his face betraying his eagerness to have this conversation <em>again. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Close enough.” She snipped, eyes sharpening in challenge. </p><p> </p><p>“You have an <em>expansive</em> shiny rock collection. Truly impressive, I’ll admit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And most of them are geodes.” After a thousand renditions of the same debate, she didn’t even pretend to believe what she was saying anymore. Laney could happily argue that tigers were fish, if she felt like it. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Two</em> of them. Are geodes. Half of them aren’t even <em>rocks</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s face hurt, he was smiling so hard. “Let it go, Laney. Our wise old hillbilly witch knows far more about the earth than us city folk!”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper sucked on his teeth, and fixed Patrick with the patented <strong>Grady Family ‘I Fucking Dare You’ Stare #427</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Patrick responded with the <strong>O’Flaherty Family ‘Come At Me, It’ll Be Funny’ Stare #92</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to kiss him again. Would Coop kiss him back? Whenever Trick and Laney gushed over celebrities, he never really seemed to have an opinion. Maybe he was asexual, like Uncle Digger. Maybe-</p><p> </p><p>“If you boys are done with...” Elaina waved her hand, gesturing at them both. “Whatever this is. I’m pretty sure it’s time to head back to the house and squawk like baby birds until someone feeds us.”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys laughed, and they all headed in for lunch, bumping into each other intentionally as they walked. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The children <em>knew</em> that Harrison and Beverly knew that <em>they</em> knew that <em>they</em> knew that the three of them started sneaking out on Saturday nights. But none of them <em>acknowledged</em> it. There was a sort of unspoken understanding, that so long as they stayed out of trouble and were up and fresh to work on Monday, a blind eye would be turned. </p><p> </p><p>Most of the local teenagers from the neighboring ranches and towns tended to congregate down at the nearby lake. Cooper had nearly fallen over laughing the first time they’d gone down there after dark. It looked like something straight out of a YA paranormal romance. He half expected some super pale guy in a leather jacket to start arguing with his fifteen year old girlfriend while one of her friends snuck off with his brother, only to be discovered dead the next morning. </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t happen though. But they <em>did</em> have those red plastic cups, and pilfered booze. And some people were swimming in their underwear. He poured himself a Jack and coke that was more Jack than coke, and found a spot to sit with his guitar. If he was gonna live in a bad indie movie, he was gonna be whichever trope he wanted. And ‘broody acoustic guitar douche’ suited him just fine. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the Broody Guitar Douche inevitably attracted the Drunk Shallow Skank, like some higher law of the universe. To be fair to the girl who flopped down next to him and plastered herself to his side, Broody Guitar Douche was usually and famously an act <em>meant</em> to attract Drunk Shallow Skank. </p><p> </p><p>“You ever see those videos of bees and hummingbirds trying to eat fake flowers and colorful clothes?” He asked her, half rhetorically. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can you like... gimme some room? Please?” Asking people not to touch him, or to back away from him, was one of Cooper’s least favorite activities. It was always awkward. And he still felt like he wasn’t allowed. But he’d fought hard for his bodily autonomy, and he didn’t like strangers in his personal bubble. It was <em>his</em> bubble. </p><p> </p><p>“But you’re so comfy!” The girl drawled. “And totally ripped!” She squeezed his bicep and he flinched. “Do you work out? You must be really strong. You shouldn’t hide under such baggy clothes!” Cooper grabbed her wrist as she started stroking his chest, and pried her hand off of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” He said firmly. He could feel his skin crawling, and he willed himself not to tremble. He wanted to push her away. To yell. To get up and run away. </p><p> </p><p>And what a monumental <em>scene</em> that would be. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter? You shy? Let’s get outta here. We can have some fun in private...”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Thanks, but no. Sorry. Maybe try one of the guys by the keg.” <em>goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaway</em></p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t want them. I like you!”</p><p> </p><p>“No means no, Princess!” Relief flooded through Cooper at the sound of Elaina’s voice, and he looked up to see her stomp over to them, having quickly assessed the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s only for girls.” The girl who couldn’t take a hint scoffed. “It’s not like guys can get raped or whatever.” She sat up and crossed her arms, pouting at Cooper like he wronged her somehow. “You could’ve just said you had a girlfriend. Or are you like, queer or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper was out of patience, and he could see murder in Elaina’s eyes. “Both. Neither. Pick one. Just <em>go away</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl grumbled and whined as Elaina yanked her up and pushed her away. “The gentleman said move along, so go before I <em>fucking cut you</em>.” The girl gawked at her for a second, seeming to debate if that was a bluff, before deciding it wasn’t worth it either way, and stumbled off. </p><p> </p><p>Laney exhaled hard through her nose like a pissed off bull, before sitting down, a couple feet away from Cooper, facing him, with the toe of her shoe resting on his ankle. He held his guitar close, and stared at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He mumbled as she pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of her pocket. She smacked the top of the pack against her hand a few times before opening it and sticking two of the cigarettes in her mouth to light them at once. </p><p> </p><p>“Any time.” And she meant it. He knew she did. Just like he knew she hadn’t been bluffing. She always had at least one knife on her at all times. She wouldn’t have hurt the girl badly or anything. But she definitely would’ve made her bleed. </p><p> </p><p>She was a good friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get these?” He asked her as she handed him one of the cigarettes. He had only tried smoking once before, with the other kids at school that nobody talked to. He liked the way it felt. The burn of it. It was even better combined with the whiskey. </p><p> </p><p>“Some stoner dude gave them to me in exchange for flashing him my tits.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Cooper could feel the tension and anxiety melt away. His friends always had that effect on him. Trick’s calm confidence. Laney’s shameless silliness. He could relax around them. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Patrick joined them, bringing a few decent human beings with him, who drunkenly but politely asked Cooper if he knew any old school Dixie Chicks songs. He did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">August 2017</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna get your license when you get home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Already have the learner’s permit. Just need to take the test.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any luck on the motorcycle front?”</p><p> </p><p>“One battle at a time, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna tell us why you’ve been so twitchy lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. You gonna tell me what’s going on with the two of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys. Seriously. If you’re… dating or whatever... it’s fine. I’m cool with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you? I mean. We’re not. But...”</p><p> </p><p>“If we were. If we did. It wouldn’t be weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“Might be weird. A little. But like... you guys have been all over each other all summer, more than like we usually are. Making googley eyes at each other. It’s chill. Adds to the whole Ron and Hermione vibe you’ve got going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are not-!”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we kind of are.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what about you? Cuz... I’m <em>not</em> gonna set you up with my little sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, your little sister is twelve, and that’s gross. Second of all, I always liked Luna for Harry better anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, have you found your Luna?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I thought, maybe... but... nah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’ve been weird? Are you lovesick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that. But it’s fine. I’m cool with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Happy birthday, Cooper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Coop. You know we love you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks. And I know. I love you guys too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fall & Winter - 2017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>October 2017</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Patrick opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and sighed. Chewing on his tongue, he scrolled through the photos on his flash drive from the summer, trying to pick out ones to use for his editing project. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, and closed it. His uncle grunted loudly and closed his book, dropping it on the kitchen table between them. Kelly was helping Patrick’s dad with something Patrick hadn’t bothered to remember, so Nick was hanging out with him for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Trick. Buddy.” Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose, voice exasperated. “I love you like you were my own. But I swear to Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. If you don’t stop doing that, and just say what you wanna say-“</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever wanted something you can’t have?” Patrick blurted. “Something you shouldn’t even want in the first place? And you know that even saying it out loud could ruin <em>everything</em>, so you just don’t, but that doesn’t stop you from still wanting it? It’s so selfish, and stupid, and I don’t know why I can’t just....” He trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Nick blinked owlishly at him for a moment before clearing his throat. “What-.... what, uh...... <em>What?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m in love with Cooper Grady.” The words left him in a rush of relief and guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Nick slowly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lowered his head, letting it thunk down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not like I don’t love Patrick, of course I do, I just.... they’re <em>my boys, </em>you know? And I don’t know that what I feel for Cooper is <em>any</em> different than what I feel for Patrick, and it just seems so ridiculous that I can’t just date them both, and I don’t think that makes me a slut, especially because it’s not even <em>about</em> sex, not really, I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am <em>very</em> on board for losing my virginity with Trick, it’s just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Time out!” Zane stopped in his tracks, holding up a hand. It was delivery day. He was shelving the new stock while Elaina ‘helped’ him. Which was to say, she followed him around the shop, rambling about her problems. It was something of a ritual for them. “I am not the sex talk parent. Details of your current, planned, or future sex life are to be shared with your mother only. And anyone else you feel comfortable talking to who isn’t me or Ty.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina sighed and rolled her eyes. “<em>Fine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Now. You were saying?” He waved his hand for her to continue, and went back to his work.</p><p> </p><p>“I was saying that it isn’t fair that I can’t date them both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because... I mean... that’s not...”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when have you <em>ever</em> given a good goddamn about social norms?”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina chewed the string of her hoodie. He had a point. But still. “It doesn’t matter. Cooper practically told us to date each other. I mean, we’d wanted to, and had been dancing around it, but. Still. If he was at all interested in me, <em>or </em>Trick... I’m glad we have his blessing, and that things won’t be weird between us, but...” She sighed and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to have your cake and eat it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said no sex talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Zane sighed heavily with a slight groan, and let his head thunk against the shelf in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Cooper kicked at the dirt as he walked, slowing his pace to lag behind his grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright kiddo?” His father called from a little ahead of them. His voice strained as he looked back from further up the trail.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper studied the scrunched look on his father’s face and shook his head. “I’m fine!” He answered, trying to keep his own voice casual and calm.</p><p> </p><p>His grandfather glanced back at him too, and raised an eyebrow. Cooper shrugged in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave the boy be, Elliot! He’s being kind and keeping me company in my old age.” He winked and Cooped smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Cooper’s father kept walking, catching back up to his brothers and sister.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are</em> you alright?” Griffin asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper huffed out a chuckle. “Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>His grandfather hummed in acknowledgment. “My brother and his wife are gonna meet us up at the creek. Your grandma and the little ones went up to visit them this morning. The older boys are in town this weekend, too.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was light and rambling, but he knew the information would brighten Cooper up. Whenever Cooper was having problems, he <em>always</em> preferred to talk to Ty rather than Elliot.</p><p> </p><p>“Will Amelia be there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure will.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Ty heard Emma’s squeal before he felt her arms wrap around him. He hugged each of his cousins as they came into the field, he and Elliot patting each other awkwardly on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Um.” Elliot stared at the ground, scratching his face. A nervous tick he’d had since they were tiny. “Something’s bugging Cooper. He won’t tell me what, and I was wondering if you might...”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Ty nodded. “Of course.” He chuckled weakly. “You know, I always have an easier time talking about certain stuff with your dad than mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Elliot smiled and patted Ty on the shoulder before going to help their mothers with the food.</p><p> </p><p>Ty smiled, feeling something unclench in his chest. A weight lifting a bit from him. He watched Cooper make a bee line for Amelia and scoop her up in his arms, spinning her around as she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t remember what happened in Scotland. But she knew something bad had <em>almost</em> happened. And that Cooper protected her.</p><p> </p><p>She showed him the magic trick Ty had taught her that morning before rushing off to show each of the others. Ty caught Cooper’s eye and jerked his head to the side, gesturing to follow him as he headed down the creek that ran along the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wander too far! Food’ll be ready soon!”</p><p> </p><p>They both waved behind them in acknowledgment before going a short ways back into the trees. Ty climbed up on one of the large rocks along the water and sat down, gathering up smaller rocks around them. Cooper sat on another rock and did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad’s a little twitchy today.” Ty commented casually as he tossed a pebble into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s twitchy every day.” Cooper responded, tossing a small flat rock to skip across the creek. It jumped three times before sinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Not usually twitchy enough to come to <em>me</em>.” Ty’s rock only skipped twice, but went further out than Cooper’s. “Makes me wonder if he’s got good reason to be, this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?” The next rock wasn’t flat enough to skip, so he just threw it as hard as he could. It almost cleared the creek completely. “Did the creek shrink?”</p><p> </p><p>“You grew.” Ty chuckled. “It’s only about a hundred feet across.”</p><p> </p><p>“It used to seem so much bigger.” Cooper mumbled. He looked down, and saw that one of the rocks had streaks of orange on it and little flecks that reflected light. He stuck it in his pocket to give to Elaina.</p><p> </p><p>“You like sex, right?” He asked abruptly, keeping his eyes on the water. He saw something move. Probably a crawfish.</p><p> </p><p>Ty blinked rapidly before huffing a noncommittal sound. “Yeah. I do.” He smiled a little, but didn’t say anything else, letting Cooper direct the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I do. Or will.” He snorted. “Can’t really form an opinion on swimming just cuz you almost drowned a few times.”</p><p> </p><p>Ty chuckled. “True enough. And nobody could really blame someone who’s been pushed out of a few boats and attacked by sharks for staying on dry land.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper nodded. It was a fitting image. “How do you know the difference? How do you know... cuz sometimes...” He sighed and shook his head. “How I feel about the water at all, changes every other day.” He spun another flat rock, grinning when it skipped five times.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just about the water, though. It’s about who you’re swimming with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ideally, someone who won’t drown you or feed you to the sharks.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ideally</em>, someone you trust to have your back. Someone you’re comfortable with, and have fun with. ‘Not evil’ isn’t the ideal. It’s the bare minimum. You understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I just.....” He took a deep breath, letting it out on a heavy sigh. Remember when we all went out on Nick’s boat? And Trick and Laney spent the whole afternoon in the water? And I jumped in with them a couple times, but mostly stayed on the deck? Or went inside to hang out with you guys and left them to themselves?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember.” Ty watched him carefully as Cooper shrugged, watching the water move over the rocks.</p><p> </p><p>“We had fun. It was nice. We always have fun. Not all three of us like doing all the same things, but, it’s never...” He sniffed and underhand tossed a handful of small pebbles into the water, watching the ripples clash as they spread. “They’re dating now. Each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“You cool with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was the one who suggested it. They’ve been all... they’re just kind of perfect for each other, you know. And they’re my best friends. I want them to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would make <em>you</em> happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“A time machine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ty’s bark of laughter startled something that scurried out of the rocks and off into the trees. “Don’t we all, kid?” He shook his head. “I can’t tell you what to do. But... are you saying you’re....<em> interested</em>... in Patrick and Elaina?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying... I trust them. I’m comfortable with them. I have fun with them. They have fun with each other. The rest... seems more complicated than it needs to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. I don’t think there’s a right answer. But what I <em>can</em> tell you? Is that every major problem in my life? Was made worse by me keeping secrets and not being honest with the people I cared most about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. And the most major problem in <em>my</em> life, too.” Cooper smirked. Both of them knew that he didn’t blame Ty even one tiny bit. But that meant he could tease him about it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wow</em>!” Ty’s jaw dropped and he stared at Cooper in exaggerated indignation. “I can’t believe you just said that.” He threw a pebble at him and they both laughed. “Brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t know.” Cooper’s smile faded a bit. “Any of it. They probably have some theories. They might’ve guessed. But I’ve never talked to them about it. I just...”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. Do you plan on telling them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess? I just don’t know how to bring it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny you should say that.” Ty mused, smiling when Cooper raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “I’m working on a project. Thought you might wanna help with the next part.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of project? And what does it have to do with-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m renovating the cabin.” He paused to let Cooper process that. “Tearing it down to frame and foundation, and rebuilding it. Been working with a couple architects and contractors. Gonna change up some things. Turn it into something new. The next step is the actual demolition. I thought you might wanna help with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would... <em>very much</em> like to help with that. Will I get to use a sledgehammer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Ty grinned, eyes twinkling. “And I thought you might wanna invite your friends to help. You could use the emotional support, and it would cater to Patrick’s love of physical activity, and Elaina’s love of gratuitous violence.”</p><p> </p><p>“And would be a good segue into telling them about it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“When?”</p><p> </p><p>“The spring. If you want in, then we can do it over your school break.”</p><p> </p><p>“That works. I’ll talk to them. See what they think. We were talking about all of us doing Christmas in Boston. Elaina wants to write an anthropological study on Catholic mass. Patrick said she’s not allowed to wear fake glasses or dress like she’s on safari. So, there’s some wrinkles to work out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. That makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>His next words were cut off by a sharp whistle, and a voice calling them back for lunch. They stood up and brushed themselves off, and Ty patted his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything always looks bigger than it is.” He promised, dropping his head down to lightly thunk their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><em><strong>December 2017</strong></em></span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The thrift shop they found in downtown Boston was just as seedy as Elaina had hoped. She agreed to dress ‘appropriately’ for the Christmas mass, on the condition that she be allowed to have fun with it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can probably wear whatever you would wear to Temple.” Patrick reminded her as she dug through floral dresses from the nineties, and a sea of shoulder pads.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” She scoffed. “I intend to create</p><p>my perfect vision of what ‘Sunday Best’ looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sunday best, or ‘Only Jew In Boston’?” Cooper asked, raising an accusatory eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see how many people visibly squirm.” She grinned evilly, grabbing some abominations to try on.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just don’t pretend to be burned by the holy water.” Patrick groaned with only a little bit of serious worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I do that?” Cooper raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop me if you’ve heard this one,” Elaina started laughing “A witch, a Jew, and, a Catholic walk onto a horse ranch-“</p><p> </p><p>“And the witch and the Catholic regret it for the rest of their lives.”</p><p> </p><p>She threw a hanger at Patrick’s head. “You love me.” She reminded him. He didn’t refute it, just smiled softly at her. “I’m gonna go try these on. I need you guys to tell me if the colors don’t clash enough.”</p><p> </p><p>They followed her to the back where the changing rooms were and dragged over a sofa from the nearby furniture section. She modeled each outfit with exaggerated poses, trying to make them laugh as much as possible. When she walked out in one of the velvet dresses and fuzzy button up sweaters, she gave a little spin, only to stop when she saw them both staring at her with shocked faces.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She pouted. “This isn’t even one of the really bad ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Cooper nodded. “That’s the thing. It’s not bad at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should get those.” Patrick insisted. “Maybe not for church, cuz you wanna do the whole silly awkward thing. But...”</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice.” Cooper said softly, his ears blushing. He cleared his throat and shrugged. “It’s a good look.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at them fondly. She looked good, and her boys didn’t know what to do with that. “Awww!” She cooed. “Do you guys think I’m pretty?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>The firm sincerity in both their voices made her lose her footing a little. She and Patrick had been “dating” for a few months, but it hadn’t changed things between them too much. And Cooper... They all complimented each other all the time. But this was... different.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the colors?” She asked them, in lieu of continuing down that road.</p><p> </p><p>“The dress is dark red, and the sweater is like... a sort of pink?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wear a lot of red, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good color on you.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t say anything else for a minute or so. Finally, she cleared her throat and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll get this. But I’m getting the dress with the petticoat thing and the blazer with the weird buttons for church.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you will be the loveliest crazy birthday cake in all of Massachusetts.” Patrick assured her solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>And like that, the spell was broken and they were themselves again.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper’s ears were still flushed.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Patrick had his arm slung over Elaina’s shoulders as they wandered down the snow covered streets in search of food. She saw Cooper staring at the ground as they walked and shoved her clothing bag in Patrick’s other hand so she could link her arm through Cooper’s.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and looked up. His face was unreadable in that way that meant he was deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna tell you guys something.” He said finally, as they crossed the parking lot of a strip mall. “And I don’t want it to be a big deal. It kind of is one, but I....”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina hated the fear in his eyes. Whatever it was, it clearly weighed on him. She thought about his nightmares, the therapist he mentioned sometimes, his relationship with his dad, the sort of uneasiness that always seemed to be under everything he did.</p><p> </p><p>They tried to be there for him as best they could. They tried not to pry. If he wanted to tell them, he would on his own. And it seemed that now he did. She’d be damned if they didn’t make it as easy for him as they could.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go over here.” She pointed at a service alley off the corner of the building. “I want a smoke. You guys want one?” She pulled off her gloves and fumbled with her case and lighter. They nodded and Cooper sat on one of the crates against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is,” Patrick offered, leaning on the wall next to him. “You don’t have to worry. You want it to be chill, then it’s chill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Elaina perched on the small loading platform. “We got your back.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper nodded, and took a few drags of his cigarette before closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “I got molested when I was a kid. Like... a lot. They were friends of Ty’s dad. When he got too old for them, they moved on to me. Uncle Earl had no idea. It was a whole thing when everybody found out.” He shrugged and Elaina moved her foot to rest the toe of her boot against his shoulder. He smiled and reached up, wrapping his hand around her ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks.” Patrick offered, nodding as he pulled another drag from his cigarette. His tone was casual, but gentle. His face and posture relaxed. He wasn’t dismissing the severity of what their friend just told them, but he very definitely wasn’t freaking out. Visibly, anyway. Elaina was sure his heart was aching as painfully as hers was at the information that, while not surprising, was still awful.</p><p> </p><p>And not just for Cooper.</p><p> </p><p>“When everyone found out... was that around when Ty and Zane got married?” She thought back a few years to when her mother told her that Ty was going through some things and not feeling well, and wouldn’t be around much.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s the main reason they started sending me to the ranch. Figured it would be good for me.” He squeezed her ankle and looked up at her. “And they were right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing the men in question are rotting in prison?” Patrick scrapped the cherry of his cigarette off on the cement wall, and shoved the butt in his pocket to throw out later. “Or in the ground.” He snorted, a smirk tugging at his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper gave him a sly smile of his own and shrugged. “They’re all dead. You want details, you should ask your uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>Patrick laughed and pointed at him. “One day, I’m gonna get the full Scotland story from both of you. One day.” He coughed a bit, clearing his throat. “When you say you don’t want to make it a big deal... do you mean, pretend we don’t know, or... “</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not really. Just.... Kinda like your family, I guess. Nobody pretends nothing ever happened. It’s not taboo to mention it. But it’s just... trivia. A footnote.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair.” Elaina nodded, putting out her own cigarette in the snow next to her and pocketing the filter.</p><p> </p><p>“So... there’s another thing.” Cooper laughed as both of their eyebrows shot up in unison. “Not another bad thing. It’s just... One of them left Ty his cabin in his will. That’s where they... where we went. Ty’s gonna tear it down and rebuild it, and he invited me to help with the tearing down part. You guys are invited too.”</p><p> </p><p>A slow, Cheshire grin spread over Elaina’s face. “Okay, so, believe it or not, but ‘destroying a pedo house’ is on my bucket list.” It really was. Ever since she saw 8 Mile, she loved the idea. She always imagined burning it down like in the movie, but this sounded even better.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“So, this whole ‘crack of dawn’ thing. Is that part of the famous Catholic masochism, or is there a legitimate reason to have mass this early?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we do church first thing, as early as possible, we have the rest of the day to have fun.” Patrick chuckled as Elaina bobbed her head in a ‘fair enough’ gesture.</p><p> </p><p>He had to admire the outfit she’d put together. It was silly and ridiculous, but in a way that didn’t look like she was deliberately mocking. A subtle caricature. He was impressed. But he was usually impressed by her. He held out the box in his hand, and she eyed it like it might bite her.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom said to lend you this. It was her mother’s or grandmother’s I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina opened it skeptically, her face quickly shifting to delight as she pulled out the ugly old-fashioned church hat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect!” She squealed, throwing her arms around him, and kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, and pulled away, pressing another quick kiss to her lips, and one to her nose. “She also said we’re leaving in ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Patrick’d had the forethought to approach the Monsignor at their church after mass the week before, and warn him that his non-Catholic friends would be visiting, and might act a bit silly. Out of awkward nervousness, of course. He wasn’t embarrassed for himself, but he didn’t want anyone giving either of them trouble. He knew his mother had mentioned to a few of the other parishioners already that his girlfriend was Jewish, because several of them had cornered him with weird questions. He decided they deserved whatever Laney threw at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Say what you will about organized religion,” Cooper mumbled as they walked up to the entrance of the small cathedral. “but those bastards knew how to construct an edifice.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Good Place?” Patrick mused, knowing he was quoting something, but unable to remember.</p><p> </p><p>“Parks And Rec.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper and Elaina rushed ahead to look at the statues along the front of the building, and Nick leaned down to murmur at him “Nosey Grannies inbound three o’clock. Do you need evac?”</p><p> </p><p>Patrick grinned and shook his head. “Negative, Gunny. Let them come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is your little girlfriend converting?” One of the elderly women asked hopefully as the swarm of judgement approached them on a cloud of musky perfume.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” He answered cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to turn Jewish, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” He grit his teeth against the urge to get into it with them.</p><p> </p><p>“What if you get married? How will all that work?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to ask John Mulaney.” Nick snorted at that one.</p><p> </p><p>“What about children?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We figured we’d have our kids study Islam. To round out the household, you know?” He fought to keep his face blank as they stared at him in horror, unsure if he was joking.</p><p> </p><p>“The firstborn should be raised Muslim.” Nick offered. “And then each one sent to study something different.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good idea!” He held back his laughter as the clucking mob retreated, whispering amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“That oughta keep em occupied for a couple weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>As they made their way to their seats, Patrick bent his knee and made the sign of the cross before entering the pew. He then turned to see Elaina do Head Shoulders Knees and Toes, and Cooper following after her with the hand moves from the Single Ladies dance.</p><p> </p><p>God, but he loved them so damn much.</p><p> </p><p>As they sat down, Nick was chuckling. “Ty usually does The Macarena.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because Ty is old.” Cooper responded, grinning. “Where is-“</p><p> </p><p>He stopped as he saw Kelly hurry over, quickly tapping his fist to his chest twice and raising a peace sign to the ceiling before entering the pew.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! I was arguing gingerbread recipes with Mrs Lovett.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not her name.” Nick told him in a tone that suggested it was the millionth time he’d said it.</p><p> </p><p>“You prove to me that her shepherd’s pie does not contain human meat, and I’ll stop calling her that.” Kelly responded for what was very clearly the millionth time.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you come here a lot?” Elaina asked Kelly with genuine curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Christmas, Easter, weddings, and funerals.” He answered cheerfully. “It’s fun. There’s stories and snack time.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina and Cooper certainly seemed to have fun. They kept their antics from being disruptive, which kept any negative reactions from others at a few disapproving glances.</p><p> </p><p>Moreso, the other parishioners seemed amused. During the moments when the congregation was meant to respond to the priest, they just improvised their own answers. During the hymns, Elaina sang in Hebrew. Patrick made a note to ask her later what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>He was almost sure that when she responded to “peace be with you” with “aleichem shalom”, it was actually kind of close to the same idea. It also got a few surprised smiles from the people around them. Cooper had settled on “may the force be with you”, which was a solid choice.</p><p> </p><p>When a man in front of them pointed to Cooper’s necklace and asked if he was Jewish too, Cooper pulled an Oreo from his pocket and handed it to the man with a smile, not actually answering his question at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bring cookies to give to anyone mistakes your pentacle for a Star of David?” Patrick asked him quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yes I did.”</p><p> </p><p>The only moment that went a bit awry was when the priest was telling the story of the three wise men, and Elaina leaned over to ask Patrick “when do we get to the bris?”</p><p> </p><p>The priest seemed to choke on air, trying to suppress laughter, and failing to hide his smile. A few people looked over at them. The look on Elaina’s face told Patrick that while she regretted nothing, she had not meant to say that loud enough for anyone but him to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“The acoustics in here are amazing.” Cooper murmured.</p><p> </p><p>The priest cleared his throat, and regained his composure, his grin and clear amusement helping to keep anyone from getting bent out of shape. If the priest thought it was funny, then it was funny. Patrick doubted many people in the room even knew what she was talking about anyway.</p><p> </p><p>When it came time for communion, Elaina nudged him. “Am I allowed to try it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most people would say no, but just as many people don’t care. I asked the Monsignor though, and he said it was fine if you want. You definitely don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always wondered what it tastes like.” She joined him in the isle as Cooper shook his head and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The priest giving communion was the one she made laugh, and he smiled warmly when she got to the front of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” He asked, clearly enjoying her reaction to it all.</p><p> </p><p>“I think your messiah tastes like matzah.”</p><p> </p><p>Patrick wondered if she was having more fun making the priest laugh than making the others uncomfortable. He wagered it was about 50/50.</p><p> </p><p>After mass, the priest approached them to thank Elaina and Cooper for joining them. He found them delightful, and told them to visit as often as they liked.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful what you wish for.” Elaina warned him. “My Rabbi says I have a point of diminishing returns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you go to Temple Emanuel down on Ward st?”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina’s eyebrows shot up and the rest of them looked at each other in pleasant surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. No. I’m from Baltimore. You’re familiar with the local synagogues?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a few friends that go there. Patrick says the two of you are dating now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. If you’re going to spend more time in Boston, I can introduce you. I think you’d like it there. They have a great sense of humor.” He winked and she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I really appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>As they walked back to the cars, Cooper pointedly ignored his mother’s accusatory look. As a Baptist, she was just as unfamiliar with the bells and whistles of Catholic mass, but she had opted to sit quietly and respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that really all necessary Cooper Warren?” Despite the middle name usage, there was no reprimand in her voice, and she was already smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“You had a child with a Grady. These are the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the house, Patrick’s mom instructed everyone that they had an hour to get changed and be back downstairs for breakfast and presents.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, mom?” Patrick stopped on his way up the stairs. “Laney already checked with her mom and she said yes. So... Can I go camping in Virginia with them this spring?”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys gonna help with Ty’s project?” Nick asked carefully, and Liz’s head shot up to look at Cooper.</p><p> </p><p>“What project is this?” Kat asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tearing down an old hunting cabin.” Nick told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby?” Liz asked quietly, and Cooper shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I told them yesterday and asked if they wanted to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Told who what?” Kat looked from the three teenagers frozen on the stairs, to her confused husband, and then to her brother and her friends. “What am I missing? Why is Nicky making his ‘serious business’ face?”</p><p> </p><p>Nick looked up at Cooper; who shrugged again and looked down at the banister under his hands. “You can tell them. Just. I don’t wanna have the same conversation over again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Nick said and Liz nodded. “You all go get changed and we’ll talk while we set up the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you.” Liz called out as the trio fled up the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s parents didn’t say a word about any of it when they settled in for breakfast. Cooper almost thought they all didn’t talk yet, except for Kat telling Patrick they were fine with him going, but she and his father wanted to talk to Ty himself to sort out the details.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, they all piled into the livingroom. Patrick’s brother and sister screeching and talking over each other as they sorted out all the presents.</p><p> </p><p>Their aunt Erin arrived with so many bags of gifts, Nick had to help her bring them all in. She held one of them up and squinted at the teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they old enough to drink yet?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Legally? No.” Nick answered.</p><p> </p><p>“No; full stop!” Kat corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine.” Erin set the bag back next to the table by the door and winked at the kids. ‘<em>Later</em>.’ She mouthed at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why weren’t <em>you</em> at church?” Cooper asked with mock accusation.</p><p> </p><p>“Every time I try, I keep getting struck by lighting as soon as I hit the threshold!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know that every single nun from our old school legitimately believes you’re the Antichrist?”</p><p> </p><p>Erin beamed with pride. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The day was a flurry of wrapping paper, and happy noises, and hugs. Everyone had at least one bow stuck to the top of their head.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, the little ones were given the livingroom while the adults retreated to the den. The teenagers gathered up their presents and all the junk food in the kitchen, and escaped back up the stairs, the bag by the door disappearing as they went.</p><p> </p><p>A collection of small soda and juice bottles, and an array of tiny bottles of different types of liquor were pulled from the bag and sorted out on the bed. Erin had even included a set of three acrylic rocks glasses, each one with a stylized capital B printed on it.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Elaina muttered as Patrick started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Boston, Baltimore, and Bluefield!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Okay, that’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna try the flavored vodkas!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the whiskey?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found the rum, do we have piña colada mix?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s pineapple juice... and banana vodka?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have anything coconut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have <em>ice</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I grabbed some when I got the chocolates.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for all three of them to get a decent buzz going. Cooper stretched out on the floor with his feet propped up on Patrick’s nightstand and his head on Elaina’s lap. She was sitting back against the side of the bed while Patrick sat above her, braiding her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers trailed up and down Cooper’s torso. Her nails felt nice, scraping bluntly through his shirt. He closed his eyes and hummed happily as he listened to her telling a story about a fight she managed to not get suspended for.</p><p> </p><p>“One of these days, you’re gonna put somebody in the hospital.” Patrick mumbled around the hair ties in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“And when that happens, I guarantee you, they’ll have deserved it.” She insisted. Her hand went away and Cooper make a displeased noise, opening his eyes to see her pouring another drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Hand me mine.” He sat up and tapped his glass to hers before drinking. “Now go back to what you were doing.” He insisted, laying back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Does kitty need a belly rub?” She smoothed her hand over his chest and down to rub over his stomach. He smiled and trilled his tongue behind his teeth to make a purring sound.</p><p> </p><p>“You look comfy.” Patrick murmured fondly. “Happy kitty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Cooper smiled. “Happy. I’m always happy when I’m with you guys.” He was vaguely aware that the alcohol was loosening his tongue a bit. But he didn’t care. He wasn’t saying anything that wasn’t true. “And comfy. And...” he trailed off, looking up at Elaina’s warm dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” He heard Patrick say matter-of-factly. “Because you make us happy, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina nodded. “And comfy. And other stuff.” She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Cooper felt his heart beat a little harder. There was something in the back of his head that told him to run, to hide. But it was wrong. Small and faint; the memory of an instinct he knew he didn’t need anymore. “I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coop....” he didn’t think he’d ever heard uncertainty in her voice before.</p><p> </p><p>He followed her gaze back at Patrick and watched him smile slowly, his face red and his eyes sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we kiss you again?”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper blinked up at them and a smile broke over his face. He could feel his cheeks heat with more than alcohol. He was nodding before he could think twice about it.</p><p> </p><p>Elaina let out a happy sound and leaned down. The angle was awkward, but her lips were soft. She licked his lip, and he opened his mouth. She tasted like sugar and alcohol, and she smelled like smoke. He lifted his hand to her hair, forgetting it was put up. He rested it over the back of her neck instead.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Patrick shift around on the bed and they broke apart, looking up at him. He had laid out sideways, propped up on his arm as he watched them. “Don’t mind me.” He told them, before taking a sip of his drink. “I’ve got the best seat in the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know one better.” Cooper grinned, reaching his other hand up to tug at his shirt. “C’mere. C’mere. C’mere.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them dissolved into giggles as Trick refused to budge at first, making them laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no room!” He insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper nudged the nightstand over with his foot and stretched his legs out, patting his thighs. “C’mere!” It was the only word he seemed to be able to say. He thought he’d be anxious. When Patrick slid off the bed and straddled him, he couldn’t stop smiling. He’d been in his lap before. They were always all over each other. All three of them. Touching or cuddling or just draped over each other.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Am I a puppy, then?” Patrick gave him a crooked grin and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“My kitten and my puppy!” Elaina exclaimed in a sing song voice. “Wait, then what am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Magpie!” The boys responded in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper tugged at Patrick’s hand in his. “Weren’t you gonna do something?” He asked, anticipation fraying the edge of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” The hesitation made Cooper’s heart clench.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be checking in this much if I hadn’t told you what I told you?” He asked him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know? Maybe? Probably not?” At least he was honest.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m not sure, I’ll tell you. If I’m uncomfortable, I’ll say so. If I don’t want to do something, I won’t do it. I trust you. Do you trust me?” He squeezed his hand, and tried to maintain eye contact, even with his vision going wavy.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was drunk. They all were. But he also knew he didn’t care. Maybe he wouldn’t let himself say and do all this if he was sober. But he wasn’t going to regret it in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s answer was to take his face in his other hand, and kiss him so enthusiastically, that their teeth clacked together.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that!” Elaina cackled, her hand slipping under the collar of his shirt. Her skin was warm on his, but it still made him shiver.</p><p> </p><p>When Patrick pulled back, she slid her other hand in his hair and pulled him up to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper grinned. <em>He</em> had the best seat in the house.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spring & Summer 2018</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> <em>April 2018</em> </strong>
  </span>
</h2><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His dad didn’t say much on the drive up. Neither of them did. Cooper focused on his breathing, and his dad focused on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a different route.” He said absently, looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We uh, we’ve got a camp site about a ten minute walk from the cabin. Ty said he didn’t wanna sleep on the property, and figured you wouldn’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Cooper croaked around the lump in his throat. “Good call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your ma said your friends are coming too, yeah? That’ll be... that’ll help, won’t it?” His father’s voice was strained, like he was defusing a bomb, praying he didn’t accidentally set it off. Cooper was so goddamn sick of it.</p><p> </p><p>“They-” Cooper closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Do you know how much shit people will say when they think no one’s listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean... nobody told me what happened the day you found out. When you went over to Uncle Earl and Aunt Mara’s. But I know. People talk about it. They don’t know I’m in the room, or nearby, and can hear them. I’ve got pretty much the whole story by now. I know what you did.......” he sighed. “And what you said.”</p><p> </p><p>Elliot sighed and scratched his face. “I’m sorry. I was a damn fool that day. I didn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” Cooper bit off. “And that’s not the point. I’m trying....” He groaned, pressing his fingers against his eyes. Why was this so difficult?</p><p> </p><p>“I know this ain’t easy for us. Talking. But you... I love you, kiddo. I just want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am</em> happy.” His voice was quiet. “The ranch makes me happy. Trick and Laney make me happy.” He sighed and shook his head, steeling himself as he jumped, “I love them. They love me. The three of us. We’re happy. Together.”</p><p> </p><p>Elliot was quiet for a long time. Staring out the windshield as Cooper stared at him. Finally, in a quiet voice, he just said “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>As far as possible reactions went, Cooper supposed he should be grateful. “We’re all gonna be out here for two weeks, are you gonna be.... okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am <em>I</em> gonna be-” Elliot let out a broken laugh. “Coop. All I ever wanted was to be a good dad and give you a good life. And I have let you down at every turn. I try to do better and just...”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad...”</p><p> </p><p>“No no, this ain’t about me whining. I’m trying to say... Nothing you do is gonna disappoint me. Or make me angry with you. If I seem... I’m angry and disappointed in <em>myself</em>. And I’m terrified of fucking it up worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably get your head out of your ass, then.” Cooper murmured gently. “Seems to be what’s gumming the works.”</p><p> </p><p>Elliot laughed and nodded. “Think you might be right. I’m working on it. You think Ty’s got a crowbar along with that sledgehammer?”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Despite having the shortest drive, they were the last to get there. It was early still, and by the time the campsite was set up, it wasn’t even dark yet. They laid out the plans for the first week, safety and logistics.</p><p> </p><p>There was a tense sort of moment when setting up sleeping arrangements. There were three tents. Kelly had gone to Baltimore to help Elaina’s mom look after Ty and Zane’s kids. The initial assumption seemed to have been that Elaina would bunk with Ty and Zane, Patrick with Nick, and Cooper with Elliot.</p><p> </p><p>When Cooper quietly asked “Why can’t dad bunk with Nick and the three of us share a tent?” all four adults looked like they were having a collective aneurysm. Ty and Zane appeared to be trying not to jump at the bit to have a tent to themselves, and none of them seemed to want to give the obvious answer.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the teenagers managed to win that one. All things considered, they had a point.</p><p> </p><p>Nick squinted at Elliot and sighed “The universe isn’t gonna be happy until I have to share a tent with every member of your family, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister says you hog the blankets.” He responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, she snores.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>As they settled in for the night, Patrick and Elaina snuggled Cooper between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been back here since...”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Cooper’s voice was barely a whisper. He didn’t know what was going to happen in the morning. How he would feel. But he knew he was safe. And loved. He never had to be alone and afraid ever again.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the cabin again was... Cooper didn’t have words to describe it. His blood ran cold and his breath caught in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>But all the monsters were dead. He was surrounded by people who truly loved him. The sledge hammer heavy in his hands. He pushed the safety goggles up and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>This was gonna be fun.</p><p> </p><p>The inside was cleared out. Marks on the walls where shelves and pictures used to hang. A hole in the floor surrounded by a dark stain. Jack Turner had died there. Conflicting emotions flitted around inside his head.</p><p> </p><p>Memories of hands on his skin and voices in his ear. Bitter hot chocolate and the window that always woke him up, rattling in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>The master bedroom was empty, the old beds and heavy dressers gone. It looked smaller than he remembered. The window was rattling, and the air grew hot, his breath came shallow, trying so hard to be quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The shattering glass and cracking wood loosened something in his chest. He could hear Trick and Laney talking outside the room as they got to work. Giving him his space, but staying close.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Ty standing just inside the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably should’ve saved that for later.” Cooper mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s exactly what you should’ve done. We’ll tape some plastic over it if we need to keep the critters out while we’re working.”</p><p> </p><p>They tore the bedroom walls down to studs. None of the electric was connected to anything anymore, and Zane went through and removed all the wires.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper’s arms were sore, and he was soaked with sweat. It was no more taxing than anything they did on the ranch. But it was different.</p><p> </p><p>Elliot was in the kitchen, dismantling the cabinets, and Cooper snuck a glance at him as they worked. There was a look on his face that he couldn’t read.</p><p> </p><p>“How goes it?” Cooper asked quietly, sitting on the floor next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Countertops are granite. The wood’s solid. Easier to take em out this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Little by little.” Cooper offered, and his father nodded. “I more meant how are <em>you</em> doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Elliot barked out a short laugh and wiped his face. “Me? I’m... I’m just... How are <em>you</em>? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright.” He answered calmly, gathering the screws and hinges together in a pile as his father removed them. “This is helping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’m glad.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there, removing the doors and shelves one at a time. Going slow, and not saying much. When they stopped for lunch, they all took stock of what they’d managed so far, and how long the whole project would realistically take. They had two weeks, and the building wasn’t that large. They could take their time.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the campsite, Cooper pulled out his guitar, and Patrick got his camera. For all the drama and negativity surrounding the project and the past, they wanted to make it a positive experience. A family bonding trip, all about love and healing.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Cooper was surprised to find his sleep more restful than he’d expected. Waking up with Elaina’s hair in his face and Patrick’s hand grasping his under the pillow. He was the safest he’d ever been in these woods. And the happiest.</p><p> </p><p>He only flinched for a second before his body remembered that the lips on his shoulder were his boyfriend’s. He took a slow breath and squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“G’mornin.” He mumbled quietly. It was barely light enough to see, and it didn’t sound like anyone else was awake. He pulled Patrick’s other arm, prompting him to hold him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You sleep okay?” Patrick whispered, brushing his lips over Cooper’s shoulder and the side of his neck. A lazy nuzzle more than a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Cooper tilted his head in half-permission/half-request for him to continue. “I thought it would be worse after going in there again. But it’s different. So different.” He sighed softly as Patrick began rubbing his belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys seriously awake already?” Elaina grumbled, turning over to blink sleepily at them. “Though, that’s a nice sight to wake up to.” She snuggled close to them and kissed Cooper’s nose, smiling when he tilted his head to catch her lips instead.</p><p> </p><p>It was lazy and innocent for the most part, like most of the cuddle sessions they’d had over the years, but with more kissing and a bit of light groping. Comfortable and relaxed in the warm spring morning.</p><p> </p><p>With each day, Cooper felt lighter. Brick by brick, and board by board, the building came apart under his hands. All the work he had put in to getting past it finally had tangible evidence. Something to point to and show how far he’d come.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the trip Passover and Easter fell on the same weekend. On Friday and Saturday, Elaina put together a Seder dinner and told the story of the Exodus. Cooper was worried for a moment when his father started asking questions, but they were genuine and respectful, and Elaina was happy to answer them.</p><p> </p><p>During Easter dinner on Sunday, she had her own questions, which she received six different answers to each one.</p><p> </p><p>They ate nothing but candy that Monday, and had a two hour conversation about whether or not gelatin was kosher. Elaina explained exactly why it wasn’t, while eating a giant bag of sour gummy worms.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Bit by bit, the cabin became less and less recognizable. Disappearing before their eyes. By their hands. Until it was nothing but a memory. Each night, sleep came easier. Cooper could feel something in his chest loosen, the weight on his shoulders lightening. Little by little, it became easier to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what he’d expected from Trick and Laney, but he wasn’t surprised at how much it helped to have them there.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He said one day, as they snuck off for a smoke break. “You guys are weirdly good at this. It’s a lot. Me. My whole.... everything. I know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I was a kid,” Patrick began carefully, “I was too young to understand ptsd, or anxiety, or my family’s drama. I just knew there was something wrong with my mom.” He shrugged and made a pained face. “My dad explained it by teaching me the difference between being fearless and being brave.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an important one.” Cooper mused, and Patrick chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“He said my mom is the bravest person he’s ever met. Because she’s scared all the time. Because she grew up in a scary place. So now she’s scared even when she doesn’t need to be. He said, some people are naturally happy, and some people are naturally sad...” he scoffed and shook his head. “My grandfather was naturally angry, so now my mom is naturally scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s one way to put it.” Elaina grumbled warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s no easy way to explain it to a nine year old. But the point was... he told me that because it’s just her brain, we can’t make her stop being scared. The best we can do...” he smiled and took Cooper’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, “is help her be brave.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When it was time to go, Cooper was actually looking forward to the car ride with his dad. Elliott still didn’t quite understand him, but he’d stopped walking on eggshells, stopped treating him like he was damaged. For the first time in a decade, Cooper felt comfortable around his father. It was a nice feeling. He’d missed it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h2>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> <em>June 2018</em> </strong>
  </span>
</h2><p> </p><p>Being back at the ranch felt familiar and brand new all at once. Everything had changed in the past six months, and yet everything was the same.</p><p> </p><p>Except when it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>They’d become more physically affectionate with each other, but it wasn’t much of a leap from the way they’d been before. There was just a different energy to it now.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Patrick would lift Elaina in the air and it was just the same as the thousands of times he’d done it before. But sometimes she was more aware of his hands on her waist. The solid strength of him under her hands when she clung to him. The way her shrieks of laughter were just a pitch different than usual. The disappointment when he set her back down on her own feet. Or the lurching thrill when he tossed her onto a pile of hay or soft furniture.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she would be snuggled up with Cooper and it was the most familiar thing in the world. But sometimes she was overwhelmed with the urge to hold him tighter. To kiss his face and run her fingers through his hair. The way her heart fluttered when she pressed her head to his chest and could hear his beating. The way they fit in each other’s arms, like they could lie there forever.</p><p> </p><p>When the three of them were together, the world faded away. No one understood them the way they understood each other. All she needed was her horses and her boys. It was the closest thing to peace she’d ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>She’d been in the stables. Feeding the horses and checking over the equipment. It was quiet. Most of the staff had gone off for lunch. When she felt something freezing cold slip under her shirt and squeeze her sides, she jumped a foot in the air and yelped so loud she startled half the horses.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s maniacal laughter filled the air, and she spun around and punched him in the chest. He stumbled back a bit, but didn’t stop laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You jackass!” She gasped, the cold and the adrenaline making her shake. “What did you do, soak your hands in ice water?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda.” He tried to catch his breath. “Sadie tripped and got her new dress all dirty, and she was really upset, and I promised I’d clean it, but it was hand wash only, and apparently, cold water is good for stains, and....” he trailed off, starting to laugh again. “Long story short, her clean dress is drying on the deck, she’s running around the ranch in one of my tshirts, and my hands are <em>freezing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of <em>your</em> tshirts?” Elaina cracked up, laughing with him. “May as well have put her in a potato sack!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she looks like a wild urchin.” He stepped towards her again with his hands held out. “I’m still cold!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Noooooo</em>!” She wailed, laughing as she dodged away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re so nice and warm!” He insisted, following her as she darted around the stables, like a high risk game of tag.</p><p> </p><p>“And I intend to stay that way!”</p><p> </p><p>By the time he caught her, his hands had warmed up a bit on their own. But they were still cool enough to make her gasp when he slipped them under her shirt again. She leaned back against his chest as he pressed his hands against her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Warm.” He murmured, pressing his lips to the side of her head. He was so much taller than her now.</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head back and those lips found their way to her neck. Her eyes slipped shut as she sighed happily, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. His hands grew warmer as they trailed over her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you.” She heard him say, opening her eyes in confusion, she saw Cooper standing a few feet away, leaning against a post with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” He responded cheerfully. “Don’t stop on my account.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Patrick chuckled, slipping one hand up Elaina’s back to unhook her bra. She squeaked in surprise and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you just gonna stand there all day?” She asked, keeping her tone casual. There was something incredibly fun about carrying on a conversation, paying no more attention to Patrick’s hands on her than she did when he played with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s been a busy morning.” Cooper mused, not hiding the way his eyes dropped to where Patrick had pushed up her shirt. “I was looking to take a nice relaxing break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, either pull up a chair, or join in.” Patrick chuckled, biting playfully at Elaina’s neck. “Don’t just hover in the doorway.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Cooper licked his lips as he mulled over Patrick’s words. His boyfriend had a way of knowing exactly what to say. They wanted him to join them. But if he didn’t want to, that didn’t mean he had to go.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t done much like this. And the two of them did more together than either of them with him. His feelings towards kissing and groping changed with the wind. He definitely wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic about it as they were. He liked being with them. He was never uncomfortable when they got frisky around him. Sometimes he barely noticed. Sometimes he liked to watch. And sometimes...</p><p> </p><p>Elaina smiled against his lips as he kissed her. He held on to her hip with one hand, and reached the other around her to slide up Patrick’s back. It was rare that touching them made him want to touch them more. That electricity humming in his veins, telling him that he needed to know what they tasted like.</p><p> </p><p>It had only happened a few times so far. The first time sending him into a panic attack before he could really do anything about it. He’d had awful nightmares that night.</p><p> </p><p>But after that, he learned to let himself just feel however he felt. His boyfriend and girlfriend never pushed, and they never hesitated. They trusted him to tell them what he wanted or didn’t want. He loved them for that.</p><p> </p><p>Elaina was trembling between them, and the sounds Patrick made as Cooper kissed him were unabashedly desperate. He kind of liked that they got more worked up than he did. It was almost funny sometimes. All he had to do was rub up against Patrick a little or tug at Elaina’s hair, and they’d get all flushed and flustered.</p><p> </p><p>It was like his music. Press this key or pluck that string, and if you do it right, you can make something beautiful. Sometimes kissing Elaina was like singing in the car. Sometimes Patrick’s skin against his was like playing the piano after a rough day. And sometimes being with them like this, felt like composing. Taking what was in his heart, every word he couldn’t find, and letting his actions speak for him. Getting lost in them the way he would get lost in a melody.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h2>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>July 2018</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</h2><p> </p><p>The Fourth of July party was the event of the year at The C&amp;G. Every summer since they first started working there, the three of them helped put it together in some capacity. But this year, Patrick looked around and realized, they all but did the whole thing themselves. Every decoration and refreshment, every guest and event. Looking back, Patrick realized just how much Beverly had stepped back, merely signing off on their ideas, and overseeing things.</p><p> </p><p>Elaina was running around barking orders like she owned the place, and everyone in her path obeyed her as quickly as they did Beverly. Everyone in attendance was the exact guest list Patrick had put together, and not a single person he’d advised against. The ledgers and order forms were entirely in Cooper’s handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>They did this.</p><p> </p><p>As the day drew to an end, Beverly found her way to the table they’d claimed for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“This was quite the success.” She mused, surveying the result of all their hard work. “You should be very proud of yourselves.” She cleared her throat. “<em>I</em> am very proud of you.” She said pointedly. Kind affection did not come naturally to her, and she often had to make a deliberate effort at it.</p><p> </p><p>“You let us run the show this year.” Patrick pointed out. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“The three of you are about to embark on your last year of high school. It’s time you started thinking seriously about your futures.”</p><p> </p><p>“And a thousand miles away, Zane’s ears just started ringing.” Elaina murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, when Harrison and Zane first came to me with this summer internship idea, I didn’t think it was a good idea, and I expected it to be more trouble than it would be worth.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Elaina gasped sarcastically. “You?! Pessimistic and judgmental? Never!”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to hush.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“The three of you have proven yourselves to be, not only competent and hard working, but an asset to this ranch. And all of you seem to particularly enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better than coal mining.” Cooper offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Aside from the indomitable sass,” Beverly continued pointedly. “I think hiring the three of you permanently would be beneficial to everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about college?” Cooper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Were any of you planning on going to college?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but if we did? Or, would you want us to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any further education is up to you, and I would be happy to invest in any classes or degrees that would improve your work here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Living arrangements?” Patrick asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There are small neighborhoods nearby. The commute wouldn’t be too terrible if you wanted to live in the city. There are also some small houses along the outskirts of the property, a few of which are empty.”</p><p> </p><p>They knew some of the higher-ups lived on site, as well as a guest house and the bunks, but they’d never actually been over to any of the houses.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot to take in. They’d all sort of had an unspoken assumption that they would be back next summer. But they hadn’t given it any real thought beyond that. It would seem other people had.</p><p> </p><p>“Will we just keep doing what we’ve been doing? Or... what exactly will our positions be?” He wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my ambitions for you are certainly higher than that-”</p><p> </p><p>“And now Zane’s eye is twitching and he has no idea why...”</p><p> </p><p>Beverly turned to deliver an unimpressed glare at Elaina, who responded with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>As I was saying</em>. You’ll be hired on as assistant management. Your positions will be more of an apprenticeship than an internship. The plan is to have the boys working with me on the business side, and Elaina with Harrison handling day to day operations.”</p><p> </p><p>It made sense, all things considered. Elaina was a natural leader, and Cooper was nothing short of a financial genius. Patrick felt a swell of pride on their behalf. He’d always been in awe of how impressive they both were. The image of the future together that Beverly was giving them, seemed almost too good to be true. It was overwhelming, and he could tell he wasn’t the only one who felt that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Think it over.” Beverly concluded, standing up. “I’d like an answer by the end of the summer, so that we can have everything set by the time you graduate.”</p><p> </p><p>For a while after she left, the three of them just stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t think of a single reason good enough not to.” Elaina was the one to break the silence. Patrick grinned. Of course she was. Cooper’s gaze seemed to shift as he retreated into his own thoughts. A little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he nodded slowly at whatever was bouncing around his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it.” He said simply. “It’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“So let’s do it.” Patrick agreed, grinning so wide, his face ached.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” Cooper’s smile disappeared as he rubbed his face with his hands. “She’s not gonna like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Patrick reached out to him. “Your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Cooper groaned and sat back in his chair, staring up at the sky. “Amelia. She already hates that I’m gone all summer, and now she’s terrified that Sadie isn’t gonna wanna be her friend anymore now that she’s starting middle school. When I tell her that I’m moving down here for good?” He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick grimaced. “<em>Ooohhh</em>, Molly and Gavin aren’t gonna be happy about it either.” His brother and sister always treated his coming home in the fall as though he’d been resurrected from the dead.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a three hour plane ride, not a three month voyage.” Elaina reminded them. “Sure, the little ones are gonna be upset. And let’s be real, the adults are too. But we’re not disappearing. With all this brand-spanking-new technology in the world, I don’t think staying in touch is gonna be a problem. And Amelia <em>loves</em> coming here. This is just gonna be a good excuse for her to visit more. And it’s not like we can’t visit everybody else. It’s not the end of the world. Just something new.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper nodded in agreement, and Patrick grinned mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t hear anything you said after ‘spanking’.” He deadpanned, dodging the bottle cap she flung at him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h2>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>August 2018</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</h2><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Elaina hooked her chin over Cooper’s shoulder to peer at the box in his hands. He could feel her straining to stand in her toes behind him. He had a few inches on her now, and it was getting harder for her to do that.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a box.” He announced, holding it up.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see it’s a box, I mean, what’s <em>in</em> the box?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gwyneth Paltrow’s head?”</p><p> </p><p>“That seems unlikely.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a birthday present from my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because that’s his handwriting, and my birthday is this week. Also, he said he sent me something.” He set the package on the kitchen table and sat down, grabbing the knife from Elaina’s boot to cut through the tape. Inside was another box. But this one was black and hand painted. There was a note on top of it.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I found one of those new age shops. I wasn’t sure what most of it all was, but I remember you saying you wanted your own cards, but that it’s better if they’re a gift, rather than buying them yourself. They had a few different designs</em>, <em>but this one seemed the most you. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday son. I love you and I’m proud of you.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cooper opened the box to find a deck of handmade tarot cards and reference booklet. They were beautiful. The theme of the artwork was dark and colorful plants and animals.</p><p> </p><p>“Very ‘forest mountain witch’.” Patrick mused fondly, sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Elaina leaned on the back of Cooper’s chair and kissed the top of his head. “He did good?”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper nodded, blinking back happy tears. “You know I’m gonna be doing readings for you guys all the time, right? Like, it’s gonna get <em>really</em> annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being annoying is the glue that hold this triad together.” Patrick assured him, kissing him on the cheek.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spring & Summer 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">April 2019</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nose, tongue, nipples, or naval?”</p><p> </p><p>“I still haven’t decided.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? Because if you’re not sure about this-”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina waved her hands, cutting off her mother before she could go into lecture mode in the middle of the shop. She and Elaina had been coming here since Elaina first got her ears pierced on her twelfth birthday. And every birthday since. This year, she was eighteen, and ready to move on from her ears. There wasn’t much room left there, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me rephrase that. I am <em>absolutely sure</em> of all the piercings I want. I just haven’t decided which one I want <em>first.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Shannon laughed and rolled her eyes. “Well, you have until the boys get here to figure it out.” She turned to the artist who asked the original question. “What do you recommend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it depends.” Tudor shrugged. “Pain level, healing time, risk of infection,” They ticked off each point on their fingers and went over each piercing location.</p><p> </p><p>Elaina had done research on her own, but was glad for the professional insight. She was so engrossed in what Tudor was saying, that she didn’t even notice the shop door open until she was being bear hugged by her boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry boys!” She tried to keep a straight face as she pushed them away. “I’m legally an adult now. I can’t be cavorting with underage minors.”</p><p> </p><p>Patrick raised an eyebrow and muttered “Sounds like someone doesn’t want her birthday spanking.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina’s mouth twitched, but she maintained the bluff. “I have outgrown childish endeavors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Cooper nodded. “Counterpoint?” He stuck his finger in his mouth before sticking it in her ear, laughing as she shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of underage minors,” Tudor cut in, chuckling. “I emailed both of your parents some paperwork to fill out. I’m gonna need that first. And I need both of your IDs so I can attach photocopies of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna be next door for a while. Call if you need anything.” Shannon kissed the top of Elaina’s head. “Happy birthday, baby. Love you. Have fun. Don’t get arrested.”</p><p> </p><p>She headed to the cafe with Ty and Zane, and Tudor took them into the back. They’d closed the shop for the day just for them.</p><p> </p><p>Elaina went first, having decided to start with a nose piercing. She figured she’d just work her way down.</p><p> </p><p>Cooper was getting his nipples done, and Patrick was getting his ear pierced. All three of them were getting tattoos.</p><p> </p><p>“You did Ty and Zane’s wedding rings, right?” Cooper asked as he took off his shirt and sat down. Elaina took his hand; half in comfort, and half to keep her hands away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I did!” Tudor responded brightly. “I did the lotus flowers for Deuce and Livi, too.” They moved slowly, letting Cooper track everything they were doing. “Deep breath.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper tensed and squeezed Elaina’s hand as the needle went through. “<em>FUCK that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be!</em>” He shouted in one exhale. He relaxed back into the chair and laughed. “That was <em>not</em> a pleasant sensation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still wanna do the other one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely!”</p><p> </p><p>After all the piercings, they stopped for a food, water, and cigarette break. Cooper put his shirt back on but left it open.</p><p> </p><p>“How did they find you in the first place, anyway?” Elaina asked. “Did Zane do a multipoint analysis of every shop in Baltimore, and select you through a cutthroat elimination process?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Tudor laughed. “I’m actually not allowed to say how I met Zane.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because the A stands for Anonymous!” They insisted playfully. Patrick snorted and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you just broke the first rule of Recovery Club.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I got consent first.” They laughed. “We actually didn’t talk to each other much at all for the longest time. He asked me some questions once, saying his boyfriend was talking about getting another tattoo. We chatted here and there. And then one day he tells me he used to be an artist, which I had kind of figured, and that he wanted to get back into it. We started talking more about art, and became good friends after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was after New Orleans, wasn’t it?” Elaina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened in New Orleans?” Cooper’s face scrunched in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but it was <em>bad</em>. Ty was gone for <em>weeks</em>, and mom and Zane kept telling me everything was fine. But in that tone adults use when they don’t want kids to know that everything’s gone to hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that right before they got redeployed?” Patrick asked her. “I remember Uncle Nick was taking care of Uncle Kelly cuz he got hurt. I think he got shot or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Ty came home, and then he had to leave again right away, I was <em>pissed</em>. And then he came back, and they <em>both </em>left!”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>still </em>wanna know what happened in Scotland.” Patrick muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t.” Cooper promised him.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to the back room, Elaina hopped up on the padded table excitedly. She pulled her dress up around her waist, a pair of boxers low on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you not supposed to have tattoos?” Patrick mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you not supposed to have premarital sex?” She shot back as she laid down.</p><p> </p><p>“I withdraw the question.”</p><p> </p><p>Tudor set everything up and paused with the gun above Elaina’s hip. “You need a break, you let me know, okay? Otherwise, try to stay still, and remember to breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaina took a slow breath, but couldn’t help the squeak and twitch that escaped her as they got started. Patrick stood at the end of the table and pulled her arms up, pinning her wrists just above her head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t move.</em>” He ordered quietly. She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing slightly, trying not to twitch at the needle carving into her hip. Focusing on Tricks hands. On Cooper’s voice as he told Tudor about how he found a flask and a porno under the floorboards of Zane’s old bedroom in Texas.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she had a European magpie along one hip, and an Australian magpie along the other.</p><p> </p><p>She felt like she was buzzing as she stood, knees weak, grinning as Cooper pressed a bottle of water into her hand and kissed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick went next. Elaina sprawled on Cooper’s lap as comfortably as she could in the chair next to him. His was the simplest, though he chose a slightly fancy design for it. A three point Celtic knot on the inside of his forearm, with the three arcs as individual lines crisscrossing each other. A circle of three braided lines looped through them.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you’ll ever get a huge piece on your back like Nick?” Cooper asked. “Just out of curiosity. Just wondering. Just a thought that I had. Thinking about that. From time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about my Uncle’s tattoo, or thinking about me with one just like it?” Patrick raised an eyebrow, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Both.” Cooper deadpanned, honestly. Patrick’s eyes widened slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Coop?” He asked shakily, half laughing, half horrified. “Do you have a crush on my uncle?!”</p><p> </p><p>“When I was ten years old, I watched him literally murder someone with his bare hands in order to protect me and my cousins. I’m always gonna be <em>a little bit</em> in love with the guy.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“What. The <em>fuck</em>. Happened in Scotland?!” Patrick was fully laughing now.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>They took another break, and ordered some pizza. Tudor wouldn’t let them drink; more because alcohol was a blood thinner and against the rules of the shop, than them not being legally old enough. But they got some fancy flavored soda and a ridiculous amount of candy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to this last one.” Tudor confessed. “I don’t get to do water color designs very often.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw the ones on your site, they’re amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>They all chatted for a while, the two boys snuggled next to each other with Elaina laid out across both their laps.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you have a crush on my uncle.” Patrick murmured during a lull in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that you can’t believe that.” Elaina told him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a <em>crush</em>, not really.” Cooper insisted. “He’s just... my hero. Ya know? I mean, I guess I have a lot of heroes. But he’s the only one I’m not related to.” He shrugged and laid his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “<em>He killed the boogeyman</em>.” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess I get that.” Patrick smiled softly, squeezing his arm around Cooper’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s also, like, wicked hot.” Cooper drawled in a fake exaggerated Boston accent, giggling when Patrick’s hand moved from holding him lovingly, to tickling him mercilessly. “Mind the nipples!” He yelped.</p><p> </p><p>When they went back in, Cooper took off his shirt again and sat backwards in one of the chairs, Patrick in front of him, holding his hand, and Elaina off to his side, in his eye-line, but with a view of everything.</p><p> </p><p>Tudor explained everything they were doing as they did it. After laying the stencil of the outline across his shoulder blade, Tudor and Patrick held up mirrors for him to make sure it was how he wanted it, and where he could reach to take care of it while it healed.</p><p> </p><p>The running commentary went far to keep Cooper calm about someone he just met sitting behind him, poking him with needles. They didn’t fawn over trying to make him feel safe by reminding him that he might not. They just taught him about the craft. Why this part goes on the gun here, and why the ink goes there, and why the needles are different sizes.</p><p> </p><p>It looked rough and it was meant to. A black outline sketch, with water color splotches of blue, pink, and purple. Even just a sketch, the line work on the butterfly was amazing. Swirling lines fluttering in an imaginary breeze. Simple geometric shapes and patterns. Small lines that were clearly runes. Taking up half of his shoulder blade, with the top of one of its wings curling up onto his shoulder. It was beautiful, and like with the piercings, Cooper insisted that it didn’t hurt nearly as much as he’d expected.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they left, it was well after dark. They spent the rest of the night wandering around Fell’s Point and walking up and down the waterfront. They talked about graduation and their upcoming move.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I ever fully considered how much the two of you are gonna miss brick roads and cobblestones.” Cooper mused playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be a sacrifice.” Patrick agreed. “But I think we’ll manage.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">June 2019</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
“Does that look secure enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s as secure as it can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should’ve gotten one of those solid covers. Should we put another strap here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Step away from the truck, Beaumont.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to-”</p><p> </p><p>Ty let out a squawk as Zane lifted him up and carried him a few feet before setting him back down. The three teenagers had somehow managed to fit everything they owned into the bed of Elaina’s truck, which Ty had then meticulously secured a tarp over the top of.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gettin’ too old to be doing that.” Ty grumbled with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll know when I’m too old.” Zane growled, landing a discrete smack to his husband’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was just rising through the trees as three duffle-bags were tossed into the back of the cab, along with two tote bags full of food from Mara and Tanya. They had all met up at Ty’s parents’ house the night before so the kids could set out early. It was a twelve hour drive from Bluefield to New Orleans. Digger had agreed to let them stop at his place instead of driving through the night or sleeping in some shady motel in backwoods Arkansas.</p><p> </p><p>“This one here is for Duruand, don’t touch that until you get there.” Mara was the only person outside of Louisiana who could pronounce Digger’s name well enough to be allowed to use it. “There should be enough there for you that you shouldn’t need to stop on the way much.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we make good time, we should be able to check out the city before we head to the Garden District.” Patrick pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“You will do no such thing!” Ty exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you always going on about ‘forging your own life experiences’ and the importance of independence and trust?” Jasmine piped up from the porch.</p><p> </p><p>She was the second foster child Ty and Zane officially adopted. She was fourteen when she first came to them. She’d been in the system her whole life, was two grades behind in school, and already had a criminal record. Now sixteen, she was taking AP classes and doing volunteer work that wasn’t court ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“You pick very inconvenient times to actually listen to me.” Ty informed her, wagging his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re ready to go!” Cooper announced.</p><p> </p><p>“First aid and emergency roadside kits?” Ty asked him, squinting at the truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Check.” He confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cash? Debit cards? Emergency credit cards? Portable phone chargers? Paper maps and spare gas can? Weapons?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re taking a road trip, not laying siege to Baghdad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprised how similar the two can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, <em>goodbye Ty.” </em>Elaina laughed. “We’re <em>leaving</em> now.” Everyone got one more hug as Ty continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me when you get to Digger’s. Actually, call me as soon as you get into NOLA. Call me when you cross the state border. Call me at <em>every</em> state border. And when you leave Digger’s. And when you get to Austin. And when you get to the ranch. And when you’re settled in.</p><p> </p><p>“We could just text you.” Patrick reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone could text me from your phone after they’ve abducted and murdered you. They could also force you to check in.... we need a code word.” He was literally wringing his hands as Zane pulled him back so the kids could pile into the truck. Cooper leaned over Patrick and out the passenger window as Elaina started the engine.</p><p> </p><p>“How about ‘oorah’? Or ‘damnit’? Remember that time I almost shot you? As a result of this kind of paranoia if I recall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of an abduction attempt!”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be fine.” Zane assured him as the truck rolled away.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“We just crossed into Alabama. We’re all still alive. All limbs accounted for, all weapons within reach. Gas tank full, energy drink and candy rations are sufficient. An op has been set in motion to storm the nearest McDonald’s for milkshakes.” Cooper reported in his most official sounding voice as soon as Ty answered the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Please use the drive through. I don’t want you wandering around rural Alabama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Affirmative, captain.”</p><p> </p><p>They had been mildly concerned that they’d be uncomfortable, all squeezed into the truck for twelve hours. But it was nice. Cooper controlled the music while Patrick took photos out the window. Elaina kept her promise to not speed too much. Mostly, she didn’t want to get pulled over by any of the local cops along the way.</p><p> </p><p>They did stop at a cafe on the river when they got to New Orleans, but not for long. And they told Digger they’d made it in to town and where they were stopping. It was dark when they pulled up the driveway. Digger met them outside and Cooper handed him the food from his gran and aunt Mara.</p><p> </p><p>They dropped their bags in the guest room and joined him out back where he had a fire pit going. He let them have beer, and didn’t chastise them for smoking. He was always the one who would tell them the good stories from the old Sidewinder days. He wouldn’t tell them why Ty hated New Orleans, just that he didn’t blame him and they shouldn’t give Ty a hard time about it.</p><p> </p><p>Trick and Laney turned in early, at least <em>trying</em> to be subtle about their wandering hands, and making thinly veiled excuses about being tired.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming to bed, Coop?” Elaina raised her eyebrow pointedly and he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m good. You two go on. I’ll be in later.” He gave them each a kiss and grabbed another beer.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’s that all workin out?” Digger asked. “The three of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good.” Cooper shrugged. “Dunno how to really explain it. But it works.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you need.” Digger nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really... I don’t know how to... you know how you don’t like sex at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I.... <em>usually</em> don’t. Kelly was talking about demisexuality, and how he’s only really into someone he’s already in love with. And it’s kind of like that, except even then, not always.” He huffed a sigh. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said what you got goin’ is working. Maybe that’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” He picked at the label on the bottle in his hands. “But what if I’m... what if it’s... because of when I was I kid? Ty said nobody could really blame me in that case, but... if I’m just broken, shouldn’t I try to fix it? Get better?”</p><p> </p><p>Digger sighed and stared at the fire for a moment. Copper could see the thoughts racing behind his eyes as they glittered with the light of the flames. Reading the embers the way Cooper read his cards. Finding truth in the patterns he saw.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought I was broken for the longest time.” He said finally, in a quiet voice. “Didn’t have a reason, couldn’t understand why. Just figured there was something wrong with me. Thought if I just kept tryin, kept pushing, I’d figure it out.” He shook his head slowly, and looked back at Cooper. “Are you <em>happy</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I am.” He answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are <em>they</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, any of that ever changes, then maybe take another look at things. But until then?” He chuckled. “Don’t matter if somethin’s broken, or why it works the way it does. Matters if it works how you need it to. Matters if you’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper smiled. “We got a good thing goin’. Can’t explain it. Don’t know I even really understand it. But it’s <em>good</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there ya go.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Digger pointed his spatula at Patrick, accusingly. “You’re changin’ those bedsheets yourselves before you take off.”</p><p> </p><p>“We already did.” Patrick answered sheepishly. “Where’s your laundry room?”</p><p> </p><p>“That door there.” Digger laughed, turning back to finish making breakfast. “Already more civilized than your damn uncles.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The house was simple. The ground floor was a big open livingroom and dining area with a half enclosed kitchen and a half bathroom. There was a back storage room that Patrick claimed as his studio, and a room off the garage that was perfect for Cooper’s music. The second floor was half the size of the first with a spiral staircase to a loft area above the livingroom, going into the large bedroom and main bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>There was a hot tub out back and a covered patio with a grill. There were garden plots around the house, but they were bare and empty. No one had lived in the house for years. Patrick was already planning out new paint ideas while Cooper and Elaina talked about furniture. They didn’t have much on that end to start with. They’d special ordered an Alaskan King sized mattress, but it wouldn’t arrive for another few days. They planned a shopping adventure for the rest.</p><p> </p><p>So, for the time being, they made a nest of pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags on the floor of the bedroom, and agreed to worry about the rest in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>They were home. That was all that mattered.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*<br/>Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!</p><p>You can find me here :<br/><a href="https://ssgtmeowmix.tumblr.com/">S Sgt Meow Mix</a><br/>And here :<br/><a href="http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/">OnyxMoonStone</a></p><p>Want to come chat with us on the Brick &amp; Mortar Discord server?<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/zEP5ZMG">Click Here to Join!</a></p><p>If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>